The Silver Wolf
by Demonofthesilverstars
Summary: A new hero shows up in Jump City. She's strong, she's fast, she's... half wolf? When she runs into the Titans, they offer her a spot on their team. But why is she so skitish around Robin? Could it be her ties to the recent crimes in Gotham? And why does she have a silver wolf mask on all the time? Rated T because im a wee bit paranoid. R&R please, no flames either. FIRST STORY
1. Chapter 1

The Silver Wolf

(A/N) **Hi! Okay this is my first ever fanfiction! ***confetti*** Now, down to some real stuff! This is my first one, so there will be some mistakes here and there, anyone feel free to tell me where the mistakes are so that I may not make the same mistake again. Alright, Disclaimer time! **

**I do not own Teen Titans, if I did then Slade would've been unmasked already and so would Red X. All I own is SilverFang, and the idea for this story.**

Chapter 1: **The Hive-Five learn a lesson **

''Hurry up! Those butt-munching Titans will be here any minute!'' Gizmo yelled at Mammoth, who was trying to lift up a solid lead garage door.

''It's…heavy! Even…for….me….'' Mammoth strained, sweat going down his neck.

A loud _CLINK _in the alley made See-more jump.

He started whimpering.

''Aw stop your whimpering, yella belly!'' Billy Numerous slapped him upside the head, ''It's just a rat or something!''

''Nice one Billy,'' A Billy Clone high-fived him.

''Thank ya, Billy!'' The original Billy smirked.

Kyd Wykkyd just shook his head in embarrassment. 'Morons,' He thought,' We didn't do this when Jinx was leader. Maybe I should go solo. Maybe I should find her and bring her back. So many possibilities and nothing to help me in sight.'

''Hey, Kyd!'' Gizmo yelled, snapping Kyd out of his thoughts, ''Get over here! Mammoth's holding up the lead door! Phase through and get the access code to open the bank doors! I'd do it but, ever since Jinx left and _I_ became leader, we do what I say!''

''Hurry up, man! So much cash is in there, waiting to be taken!'' See-more rubbed his hands together greedily.

Kyd waved his hand, basically saying ''Shut the hell up. I'll do it, just give me a second.'' He disappeared through the wall and accidently tripped the silent alarm once he set foot inside.

**Meanwhile in Titans Tower...**

Robin was sitting at the computer going over criminal files. 'Control Freak, Puppet King, Gizmo, Mammoth, See-more, Kyd Wykkkyd, Billy Numerous, Private HIVE, Brother Blood,' Robin went through the list, eyes reading over each file intently,' Red X, Brain, Malla, Madame Rouge, General Immortus, Plasmus, Cinderblock, Overload, and Slade. Defeated all but two of these guys, damn!'

Recently, The BrotherHood of Evil was targeting young heros and freezing them into ice statues, but Beast Boy showed his more mature side and led a small rag-tag team to try and rescue everyone, and got help from some Titans that escaped. Unfortunatly, the Honorary Titans had nowhere to go after The BrotherHood was defeated, so everyone lives at the Tower in spare rooms until new Towers are built.

The alarm went off.

Robin jumped from his seat just as his team ran through the door. Robin looked at the screen displaying where the problem was. ''Bank robbery, Wolf Street.'' He said narrowing his eyes underneath his mask. ''Titans, let's go!''

**Back at the bank...…...**…

''Hurry up!'' Gizmo ordered, ''Steal as much as you can!''

''Geez! How much money can a bank have?'' See-more complained, money drifting from his arms as he picked it up.

''Would you just shut-!'' Gizmo started to say before the vault door shut, locking the HIVE Five in the bank.

''Uh… what just happened?'' Mammoth asked, dropping the cash he'd been collecting in his arms, onto the floor. Everyone looked at the door, hoping it would open again if they stared at it long enough.

''Well, well, well,'' A voice growled ,'' what do we have here? A smart midget, a duplicating hillbilly, a Cyclops reject, an idiot wrestler reject, and the Batman's evil, younger twin? My, my what pathetic villains you are.''

''Hey! Im not a midget! I'm just not tall!'' Gizmo yelled at the voice.

''Say what you want too. You're short!'' The voice chuckled.

''Who do you think you are?! Calling us pathetic when you won't even show your face!'' Mammoth taunted. A foolish thing to do.

''You call me pathetic!?'' The voice bellowed, sounding loud and merciless,'' Robbing a bank!? Really?! Even The Joker finds that stupid!''

''The Joker?'' Billy squeaked, shaking,'' y-y-you k-know The Joker?''

The voice howled with laughter, causing the metal walls to crinkle like paper.

''I _lived _with him!''

Everyone huddled together like scared puppies, either shaking or whimpering.

''And you want me to show my face? Alright then! You want me, you got me!''

A silver paw stepped out from the shadow of the vault, long black claws tipped each toe. Paw by paw, a silver wolf emerged from the shadows wearing a silver mask over its eyes and the beginning of its snout. The wolf bared its teeth, showing metal plated canines and white teeth. Silver blue eyes scanned and looked over each one of the boys.

''Here I am. My name is SilverFang and if you want to live, surrender now!'' The wolf demaned.

''NO!'' Was their answer.

''Foolish, very foolish. Don't say I didn't warn you.'' SilverFang snarled, lunging at the fearful boys.

**Demon: Haha! Cliffie! Who is SilverFang? (Yes, SilverFang is a girl.) How does she know the Joker that well? Why did the walls crinkle like that? And what's up with that silver mask? All these question and more will be answered next time! And now here is SilverFang with a goodbye. SilverFang say goodbye or no squeaky toy for you!**

**SilverFang: *growls* Fine! Goodbye. And what do you mean ''No squeaky toy''?**

**Demon: Uh-oh *runs away***

**SilverFang: HEY! *runs after Demon***


	2. Chapter 2

The Silver Wolf

**(A/N) Hiiii! Chapter 2 is here! I kinda got bored and decided to put this up because apparently I've got nothing better to do. Alright I know you want to get to the story so DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! If I did, then I wouldn't have SilverFang as an OC now would I?**

**Chapter 2: The Titans meet SilverFang**

''AHHHHH!'' Was the noise coming from the bank doors as five figures ran out the bank doors, tattered and ripped clothes flying in the wind as they ran.

''HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP!'' See-more screamed.

''CRUD! THAT THING IS INSANE!'' Gizmo ran on his mechanical spider legs, ,making him the only one in front of the other HIVE Five crew.

Billy Numerous nodded his head really fast, eyes wide with absolute fear.

''DAMMIT GIZMO! YOU HAD TO PICK_** THIS **_BANK DIDN'T YOU!?'' Mammoth yelled at his leader.

''SHUT UP! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW A FREAKING KILLER WOLF WAS THERE!?"

SilverFang dashed after the boys in a full sprint,'' Awww, am I really _that_ scary? I'm sorry that I scared you.'' She called to them in mocking, innocent way.

'Dumbasses', She mentally laughed at them ,' Ah, if only the Joker were here. He'd get a good laugh out of this.'

''WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?'' a voice yelled as the HIVE Five rounded the corner of the street, SilverFang at their heels. SilverFang skidded to a halt when she saw who it was.

'Red tunic, black and yellow cape, white and black mask? Oh no.' She stared in confusion at the figure, bo-staff in his hands and looking very unhappy and ready to fight.

Robin was there. Readying to fight SilverFang if she attacked him or anyone with him.

''Oh no. No, no, no, no. Robin? As in 'Batman's little sidekick, Robin'?'' SilverFang froze up.

Robin didn't look happy to hear his old mentor's name,'' Who are you? How do you know about that?''

SilverFang smiled a toothy grin, showing off her metal plated fangs, '' SilverFang. You can probably guess why I'm called that. And that's my little secret.''

''What are you doing here?'' Raven asked, narrowing her eyes.

SilverFang tilted her head in a dog-like manner and put on her best ''cute face'', despite her mask covering her eyes, and said, '' Now, now. I just stopped those idiots cowering behind you from robbing this bank. Isn't that enough of an explanation?''

''No it's not.'' Starfire replied back in a semi-hostile tone.

''Don't talk to _me _like that! Jeez, don't get your panies in a twist.'' SilverFang snapped back at her.

''HEY! Leave her alone!'' Robin defended Starfire.

SilverFang made a catfight meow,'' Oooo, she your girlfriend, hedgehog head?''

Beast Boy busted up laughing.

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! She got you!'' He laughed.

Cyborg looked at him and he stopped laughing.

''Sorry.'' He said in a small voice.

''Help us.'' Billy Numerous squeaked from behind a garbage can.

''She nearly ate us alive.'' See-more poked his head out from behind a dumpster.

''Girl is freaking crazy.'' Mammoth commented from inside the dumpster.

''Eh shut up!'' SilverFang raised her hand, well paw, and the dumpster lifted into the air.

Mammoth squealed like a little girl,'' PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN!''

''As you wish.'' SilverFang said.

SilverFang put her paw back down and the dumpster fell back down with a loud _CRASH!_

''Uhhhhhhgg….'' Mammoth groaned as he crawled out of the dumpster.

SilverFang bursted into laughter,'' Idiots! Never call me crazy, unless I say you can!''

''Jeez. These guys got their asses kicked.'' Raven said looking at Gizmo, who was holding his broken arm.

Kyd Wykkyd was nowhere in sight.

''Wait, there's only five of them. There's supposed to be six.'' Robin counted the injured boys'', Where's Kyd Wykkyd?''

''Who?'' SilverFang asked, standing up on her hind legs.

''You can stand on two feet?!'' Beast Boy asked, totally taken by surprise.

''That's not all I can do. Watch.'' She lifted her head up a little,'' But you may want to take a few steps back.''

''Wh-'' Beast Boy started to say before SilverFang cut him off.

''Don't even ask, alright? But if you must know, if your too close then it'll jack up your whole nervous system because I draw energy from living things around me in order to swap back and forth quickly. It's why I don't really like barren, rural places.''

''Whoa, that's really cool.'' Cyborg said, eyes wide in surprise. SilverFang just shrugged her broad shoulders.

She cleared her throat,'' Step back, remember? Or do you want to be numb all over?''

Everyone took a few steps back. ''Thank you.'' SilverFang rolled her eyes.

SilverFang's silver blue eyes flashed to dark blue, her silver fur disappeared and revealed pale, but slightly tanned skin, her snout shrunk down back to a human nose, her ears stayed, her tail stayed too, her spine morphed back to human and her head was soon cover in blonde hair with the tips black and silver.

She was no longer a 7 foot-long silver wolf, but a 13 year-old girl with a grin that basically said ''Surprised? You shouldn't be.''

She was wearing a white shirt with the words ''I made you mad? I didn't know my job was to make you happy today'' in purple letters, black and pink plaid sneakers with black shoelaces on the left and purple on the right, a fedora(1) with a silver and white ribbon on it, ripped, stone-washed jeans with paw prints on the pockets, a fang necklace, and earring on the upper part of her wolf ear. Her mask was still on her face.

''Amazing!'' Starfire exclaimed, clasping her hands in front of her happily,'' Ooo, how'd you get here, what's your favorite color, do you want to be my friend?!''

''Uhhh….'' SilverFang was confused,'' Let's see now, walked, blue, and alright.''

''Yay!'' Starfire cried.

Starfire flew to her new friend and gave her one of the bone-crushing hugs she was famous for giving.

''Star! Don't crush the girl.'' Cyborg warned.

''Hahaha! It's okay, man. It doesn't bother me, in fact, I think I should hug _you_ now.'' SilverFang smiled like a mad-genius.

She returns the hug, but a little more powerful.

Starfire squeaked as SilverFang hugged back.

''I have never met anyone who could return my hugs.'' Starfire brushed back a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

''I'll ask again, where's Wykkyd?'' Robin asked again.

''Oh you mean the little teleporter, right?'' SilverFang asked. Robin nodded.

''Oh yeah, he ran off somewhere.'' SilverFang replied.

A loud _THUD_ caught the group's attention. Sure enough, Kyd Wykkyd was there, eyes shut, lying on his stomach in the alley, blood running down his torso and arms. He seemed to have escaped the fight with some serious wounds, tried to run away, but the gang showed up, and he tried to get their attention, but he couldn't.

''Damn. He's hurt bad.'' See-more whispered to Billy, who didn't want to see.

Raven knelt down and checked to see if it was safe to flip him over so he could be flipped over onto his back to start healing him.

''Broken rib, sprained wrist, twisted ankle, four inch-deep gashes on his chest, and bite marks on his arms and near his throat.'' Raven told them. She turned to Silver Fang ,'' What did you do?''

SilverFang rubbed her shoulder ,'' Well, he scared me by just popping up behind me and when I get scared I fight viscously and blindly. So I caught him on the wrist with my fangs and pulled him to the ground, if his friends didn't grab me and pull me off, I might've killed him.''

As if on cue, Kyd opened his eyes and looked around, dazed and confused.

''Kyd. You OK?'' Billy asked, finally looking at Kyd.

Kyd smiled but winced from the pain.

SilverFang knelt down and she said,'' I'm sorry that I almost killed you. It was an awful thing to do, and I will regret what I've done for awhile.''

Kyd recognized the silver mask, and he grimaced, but relaxed when he realized that she _was_ sorry. He waved his good hand in a ''I forgive you but please don't do it again'' gesture.

''Alright let's get these guys to jail after Raven's done with Kyd's injuries.'' Robin said, crossing his arms. He turned to SilverFang,'' Thanks for stopping them, SilverFang. We need people like you on the Titans. Fierce, heroic, brave, and willing to stop villians at any cost, and protecting the innocent at any cost too. So, I have one question for you, do you wanna be a Titan?''

SilverFang pondered for a moment before saying ,''You guys, that's a great offer but….'' She stopped.

''But what?'' Beast Boy asked, urging her to continue.

''I can't. I'm sorry, but I just can't,'' She choked back tears.

''Why, friend SilverFang?'' Starfire put her hands on SilverFang's shoulders,'' Why are you crying?''

She didn't answer. She pulled away from Starfire, and stepped back.

''Please, what's wrong?'' Cyborg urged.

''Guys, my parent's were killed when I was little. Me and my brother, Tommy, were hiding when they came in. They killed my mother because my father didn't comply, then they killed my father when he fought back. These people, you know them well Robin, they raised me and my brother to be villians, but I escaped. My brother didn't. He became a villian by the name of ''Predator''. He's been causing problems in Gotham lately. That's why I came to Jump, to get away from him, start a new life, forget about everything.'' She explained,'' Being a Titan would draw attention to myself, but I can't pass this up. So, I guess. Yeah, you know what, yeah I'd love to be a Titan.'' She smiled, despite giving up some painful information.

''We can help you through it. Losing your family is hard, I should know, but we can always help you.'' Robin pulled out a Titan conmunicator and handed it to SilverFang,'' We're Titans, meaning we're a family made of friends and allies.''

SilverFang smiled warmly.

''We can take you to the Tower now! You can meet all the other Titans!'' Beast Boy cried out in glee, making SilverFang cover her wolf ears on her head.

''Dude! Don't do that. My ears are not human, they enhance sound!'' She hollered at him.

''Whoops, sorry.'' He blushed.

''Come on then. First, we go by the jail and drop these fools off and go home.'' Cyborg cut in.

For the first time in a long time, SilverFang felt wanted. She smiled as Beast Boy made a bad wolf joke and Raven smacked him for being insensitive. But for some reason, SilverFang couldn't shake the feeling her past was going to catch up with her.

And the last words The Joker said to her rang clearly in her head. _''No matter where you go, no matter how far you run, no matter where you hide I will find you, and you'll regret leaving me for 'the hero life'.''_

She shivered despite it being summertime. '_God, don't let him find me. Please, please don't let him find me.' _she silently prayed_. _**Demon: Damn, your past is hard to get down.**

**SilverFang: Don't remind me!**

**Demon: Sheesh! Calm your furry butt!**

**SilverFang: What was that?!**

**Demon: Hehehehe, nothing! Oh hey! Yup, hard chapter to type up because I had a headache, but it's fading now. I will have another chapter up right after this one, and SilverFang will be meeting some of the many Titans. And she will show off her amazing talent of s-**

**SilverFang: DON'T EVEN SAY IT! Let the readers find out for themselves, Demon.**

**Demon: Alright, alright. Till next time! *salutes* **

**SilverFang: Yeah, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3: Journal of The Wolf**

** Demon: Whazz up! Okay, I have gotten two people wanting SilverFang to be with Beastboy, sorry ya'll, can't do that. Raven and Beastboy will be getting together because of SilverFang later on (shit, that was a spoiler, oh well). But I will be giving SilverFang a love interest, so don't ya'll worry. And he will be deeply connected to SilverFang.**

**SilverFang: Me and Beastboy? That would be interesting, but Raven clearly loves him, I think of him differently than that. Wait, my own love interest? *gasp* Are you saying you're going to bring in who I think you are?**

**Demon: *chuckles thoughtfully* Oh you'll know 'em when ya see 'em. Oh I'm rambling aren't i? Damn it. Disclaimer time Sil!**

**SilverFang: Oh alright. Demon owns nothing but me and whoever I'm going to be romaticly involved with. On with the story.**

**Demon: Wait! I forgot to mention, this whole chapter is done in Silver's point of view. Didn't want anyone to get confused on that. Oh and I'm having a hard time finding her crazy talent, so feel free to give me ideas.**

** August 3, 2012**

People here are so nice. They accepted me so quickly. I made some friends in the week I've been here, and I have to say they are really nice to me! I just hope my life before the Titans doesn't come back to bite me in the butt. Kole and Jericho, hell these two are practically the only ones who have stories similar to mine. Kole, her dad gave her her powers because he was scared the world was going to end, and he wanted to make sure she would live through it. Jeez, what a jerk! Plus, he's the reason she doesn't like needles too. I guess that's how Kole and I get along so well. If I see a needle, I freak! Last time I got a shot, it took 9 people to hold me down, that was before I knew how to use my powers whenever I wanted to. And Jericho, his dad's Slade, I don't know who he is but with how Robin says his name, he's pretty damn evil, and his dad is the reason he can't speak! Oops, they told me never to say anything. Oh well, it's not like someone is reading my mind, right? Jericho and I both love music, he plays his guitar and me with my flute. Last time we played together was for the Tyke Titans, not only did we put them to sleep, but we made Kilowat, Thunder, Lightning, and Red Star fall asleep too. Then Hot Spot decided to be funny and draw on them with Sharpie markers. Hell was paid when everyone woke up. Boy, I've never seen anyone run that fast except for Kid Flash.

Speaking of him, he and Jinx are my friends too. Jinx and I messed with him yesterday. Ha! Syrup in his suit! Nice one Jinx! But seriously, Kid and I are like friendly competitors. He plays a prank on me, I get him back with a better prank. Jinx thinks he's just a, more or less, mature kid stuck in a teenagers body. But she loves him dearly, wish I had someone like that. Kid loves her too, maybe even more than she knows. These two are really freaking funny to watch when they get into an argument though. Someone starts it off, Jinx gets the first input (always), Kid says a form of an apology to her, she gets even angrier, he freaks out and runs off, and Jinx runs after him. Put some cameras in here, and they'd put Jersey Shore in the lowest rating possible!

Argent and Hot Spot, ha! These two make love look like a battlefield! But just like Kid and Jinx, these two make some entertaining arguments too. But theirs' normally ends with Argent walking off, in an awful mood. But they're my friends too. Personally, I look up to Argent. She looks different than most people, yet she doesn't really care that much. Me, I look different than most people too, but I am very scared of how people treat me based on my appearance. She told me once ''People like that 'ave no room t' say things about how someone looks. I mean look, some people wear shorts so short that they look like a fashion accident.'' Boy, does she make me laugh.

Hot Spot is like A guy who'll save you when he needs to. Just the other day, I was helping with the dishes. I had to use a stepping stool to reach the top shelf, but my hands were wet and the glass cup I had in my hands slipped out of my grip and hit me in the head, it shattered on my head. Yeah, amazing how no blood was lost in that. Naturally, I lost my balance and fell off the stool. He heard the glass shatter and saw me lose my balance, and he raced behind me and caught me. ''You're a clumsy kid.'' He said. Yup, still owe him for that.

And Starfire, she thinks I'm ''weird''. That's funny coming from her. But we're like sisters. We hang out a lot, with the other girl Titans or not. I normally have to explain some things to her, like the sports of skateboarding and surfing and how they're actually the same thing, just on different surfaces. Most difficult thing I ever had to do. Ugh! Never again!

This seems like a good place to stop the journal for today.

** August 4, 2012 ** Oh my Lupus! (Lupus is Latin for ''wolf''. My culture worships Lupus, Leon, Ursa, and Dracon. That would be Wolf, Lion, Bear, and Dragon, if it was translated to English.) I found a box of puppies! They were just sitting there, in the box, near an old apartment building, no one around, so I just ''liberated'' them from that awful place.

Six puppies, five healthy, and one on the verge of death. I had to keep it a secret from Robin. I knew he'd make me drop them off at the pound. NEVER! I am half dog too, so if he would send them there, it'll be no different than leaving me there.

I told Kole, Argent, Jinx, and Starfire about them. Of course, Kole fell in love with the sick little runt, which I let her name it ''Snow'' because she was pure white. Jinx found the second eldest to be perfect, she named him ''Stripe'' because of the stripe on his head. Starfire wanted the eldest, she named him ''Galfor'' because he was bigger and stronger than all of them, Argent got the third eldest which she named ''Cookie'', for the brown and white on her pelt. Me, I got the fourth eldest. His name is Lupus, for the great wolf himself. The fifth one would probably go to Kole if Snow doesn't make it. Hell, maybe Jericho wants a dog?

Snow was acting difficult, she wouldn't eat, she wouldn't drink, and whenever someone picked her up, she whined to be left alone. I fear she'll die soon if she doesn't stop acting like that.

**August 5, 2012**

Last night when I was sleeping, Snow passed away in her sleep. I had to tell Kole, she'd be heartbroken though. But Snow was too far gone to help. Lupus, take care of her for us. Let her have all the food she wants, let her roll through any field she desires, and please let her fur fly in the wind as she runs off leash.

I told Kole about Snow, just as I thought, she cried. Jericho didn't know about the puppies, so when he saw Kole crying, he didn't know why she was upset. We had to tell him about the puppies. About Galfor, Stripe, Cookie, Lupus, the unnamed fifth puppy, and Snow. He looked on the verge of tears too now. But, I had the unnamed puppy in my room, eating like a fattie. So I ran back to my room to get her.

When I came back with the puppy, he instantly fell in love with her. He let Kole name her too, sweet right? She named her ''Bella'', meaning ''beautiful''.

We held a small funeral for Snow a little while later. I made her a little coffin from some oak wood I found awhile back, been saving it for months. I inscribed on it ''Snow. A loving pup of six weeks. May Lupus light your path. Beloved, may you be blessed.''

Even the other pups knew how to say goodbye to their sister. They howled together, causing me to howl too. Everyone cried for the puppy that lived a short life, but a meaniful one. I had nametags for each of them. But since Snow was gone, I buried her with it. Poor Cookie, she didn't want to leave her sister's final place of resting.

Argent called Cookie, but she didn't come. Cookie and Snow were sisters, so I didn't expect Cookie to leave right away. I cried as Cookie looked at me, with the same blue eyes her sister had. ''Come on, mourning is okay, but Cookie we have to go. If we stay too long, the others will come and see what's wrong. They'll see all of you. Please, Cookie. Come.'' I begged her.

She finally came.

In honor of Snow, R.I.P

**Demon: Guys, I started crying just reading this. Poor Snow.**

**SilverFang: You went through my journal, looked up private information, and now the whole world's gonna know everything!**

**Demon: Hey! I didn't go through your journal, you left it down and I took the need to look through it and get some inspiration from it.**

**SilverFang: That's still an invasion of my private information, you bitch!**

**Demon: Bitches are female dogs, you're female, and a dog. So you fit the bill better than me, bitch.**

**SilverFang: Why you little-!**

**Argent: Whoa, whoa hey! Chill out!**

**SilverFang: Argent? What are you doing here?**

**Argent: Uh… Fanfiction magic?**

**Demon: I'm cool with that. Do me a favor, will ya?**

**Argent: Sure.**

**Demon: Tell the peeps bye, please.**

**Argent: Bye Peeps!**

**SilverFang: :l **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Silver Wolf**

** Demon: Please don't kill me! I'm sorry about not updating sooner. The little screen that pops up when you first enter your page wouldn't freaking work for me, my moms computer was infested with viruses, and i had a case of ''Stop and Go'' writer's block and all of it was driving me insane! Plus, i just was a bit lazy -_-'' And i've been writing stories for Adventure Time and sketching in my school notebooks. So here, jsut for you patient peeps, and those joining us: Welcome to the club...**

**SilverFang: Nice rant.**

**Demon: V-V Demon-Chop! *hits SilverFang with a wooden cutting board***

**SilverFang: *rubs head* You got that off Soul Eater didn't you!?**

**Demon: Maybe. Oh, disclaimer time.**

**SilverFang: Fine. DOTSS owns me and my love interest. Nothing else, so don't get your hopes up. Oh and my love interest is making his appearence in this chapie! *fangirl giggle***

**Demon: Did you just-?**

**SilverFang: No! Wolves don't giggle!**

**Demon: Yes you did. I have it recorded now. *holds up tape recorder***

**Sil: I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Demon: YIPE! *ducks and runs away* ENJOY THE STORY!**

In the Tower of our fair and seemingly awesome Titans, SilverFang was hanging upside down from the half-moon sofa in her uniform. Consisting of black fingerless gloves, her typical silver mask, a black and grey combat armour vest, dark blue skinny jeans, and special shoes, courtesy of going shopping with the girls. Her hair, which she washed the dye out from so that it was pure blonde again, was pulled back with a headband. And a black leather collar was around her neck with a paw print token. Some others (namely Beast Boy, Pantha, Kole, Kilowat, Thunder and Lightning) were timing her. Lightning had apparently called her ''weak'' and said she was ''no match for my mighty powers'', and she challenged him to hang upside down longer than her. Lightning's time was three hours, six minutes, and 27 seconds and right now SilverFang was eight minutes into her second hour.

''Damn, I think this was a bad idea.'' Beast Boy said to SilverFang. Her face was turning red from all the blood rushing to her brain. She just shook her head in response.

''The Green One is most likely right, Silver Wolf.'' Thunder said kneeling to look into Silver's eyes. Thunder got into the habit of calling her ''Silver Wolf'' due in turn to her power of turning into a big silver wolf. She didn't care, she found it cute actually. But she knew to be careful around Thunder and Lightning. Thunder would make her deaf witha concussion, and Lightning would fry her up into hushpuppies. She shivered at the thought. Thunder saw this and with a dumbstruck look, asked ,''Something wrong?"

''What? Oh, nothing.'' She simply said shaking her head. The alarm went off causing SilverFang to be surprised and slip off the sofa and do a front-flip and land on her butt. ''Oh, what is it? A slime beast? Or another one of the chief's false alarms?"

Robin ran in and checked the computer. ''Another robbery? That's the fifth one today!'' Silver got an idea. ''Hey Robin? Mind if i take this one alone?''

''What?!'' He turned to her with a surprised expression. She just frowned. ''Come on. It's for me to learn how to control myself better. Remember the last time i smelled fresh blood?''

Robin got a terrified look. What she is referring to is about a week ago, Silver along with Robin and the original team went out on a recon mission and things turned nasty. Here's a flashback...

_ ''Guys. We're going on a mission. No battles, just recon.'' Robin said to the group of five sitting in front of him on the forest floor. ''A group of terrorists here in Indonesia have been stocking weapons up for the past six months, the military there fears they are planning a massive strike on the base twelve miles to the east. Silver and Beast Boy, you two will be giving us ground coverage, Raven and Starfire the air , and Cyborg you'll be hacking into communications with me. Everyone has an assignment, now get moving.''_

_ With that, everyone left for their posts. Starfire and Raven took to the sky, while SilverFang (to wolf) and Beast Boy (to a squirrel) covered the ground. Robin gave everyone special communicators for the job. _

_ Silver was padding through the thick dense brush when her communicator chimed.''__Silver,'' Robin called through the communicator attached to a collar she was wearing,'' you see anything?'' She made a low gruff sound, her signal for ''shut up''. _

_ A man a little farther off was armed with an AK-47 and a bandoler of grenades. He had long scars on his muscular arms and his hair was a messy pile of ashy-black locks on his head. He was wearing standerd gear for a soldier and he had a cigar in his mouth. His skin was tan and he was pretty heavy set. It looked like you could punch him in the gut and he wouldn't be affected by it. He looked pretty strong. _

_ ''There's man, walking over here. He's armed. Can't talk now, Robin.'' Silver whispered. She let a warning growl and made the man point his gun at her. He said something in his native tongue, making it impossible for Silver to understand him. She pounced at him. _

_ Gunfire rang out and lit up the top of the trees as bullets swarmed the once quiet space. Starfire and Raven flew down to the location to see a blood spot and bullet shells all over the place._

_ ''What the-?'' Raven mumbled. The man, with broken legs, came out of the bushes, dragging himself. Half of his face was gone and he lost an arm. Starfire screamed at the highest she could. An alarm went off and voices shouted out._

_ ''Help m-me...'' The man begged in English. Raven reached down to help him when a black and grey wolf jumped from the brush. Its maw dripping with saliva, foam, and blood. The girls jumped back._

_ ''Sil, it's us, your friends.'' Starfire urged the wolf. This wolf was odd to Raven; it didn't have the collar or the mask and it was foaming at the mouth. It wasn't SilverFang, but instead a totally different wolf althogether. Raven used her powers to throw a tree at the wolf, grabbed Starfire, and ran (well flew) away from the rabid animal._

_ ''Raven, why did you do that?'' Starfire asked being half dragged by Raven. Raven looked at her friend. ''That's not SilverFang; It's a rabid wolf.''_

_ Starfire looked fearfully at her. She looked over her shoulder to see the wolf charging at them. It pounced and knocked them down, slicing Raven's arm in the process._

_ Her blood dripped down her cloak and she wrapped her fingers over the wound to make it stop. The wolf's nostrils flared at the blood's scent reaching him. He started to growl and take a few paces foward before something tackled him to the ground. It was SilverFang, coming to the rescue._

_ She and the other wolf fought, spitting and biting one another while wrestling on the ground. Starfire helped Raven stand up in the meantime._

_ SilverFang soon stood proud over the male wolf, who turned tail and fled into the bushes. Silver nodded smugly before padding up to the girls and sat down, licking the drying blood from the bullet wounds from before on her shoulder. She growled with each lick, probably in pain from the wounds._

_ She suddenly stopped when Raven took her blood-stained fingers off the wound so she could clean it. SilverFang's wolf like nose picked up the scent and her eyes went dark with a morbid hunger; bloodlust. _

_ Robin burst forth from the bushes with Cyborg seconds before SilverFang lunged at the girls. Robin yanked out his bo-staff and jammed it in her jaws and pushed back. ''SilverFang, stop! It's Raven, she's your friend! Stop!''_

_ ''What happened here?'' Cyborg asked, gesturing to the blood and Raven's arm. ''Wolf fight,'' Raven answered,'' Sil won, but another wolf hurt me. I guess she smells the blood. It must've awakened the hunger for blood that some animals have.''_

_ SilverFang still pushed against Robin staff, but Cyborg grabbed Sil from behind and wrapped his arms around her chest and arms. She struggled until Robin slapped her back to reality. _

_ She shook her head to clear the bloodlust away, and blinked her bluish-grey eyes. ''Wha-?'' She mumbled weakly before passing out from exuastion. She slumped in Cyborg's arms. He switched to carrying her bridal style instead._

** Back to real time...**

''Don't remind me.'' Robin mumbled. Argent and Jinx ran through the automatic doors panting and sweating like they had just run 3 miles.

''Guys, Kid.. found.. someone.. out on the rocks. He's hurt, but... awake. He... wants to talk... to Robin.'' Jinx said, trying to catch her breath. Argent just nodded her head.

''Pffhtt... great. _Another_ one..'' SilverFang mumbled angrily as she folded her arms and walked toward the Med-Bay.

The boy, about 14 or 15, sat on the bed as Raven checked over his side, which had been slashed open by a knife. He was in a red plaid shirt and dark jeans, his brownish-black hair was combed unneatly to one side and he was wearing black boots with a dog-tag hanging from his neck. His eyes, which were a beautiful greenish-brown color, were scanning around the room like a radar. His dog-tag had the name ''Jeice Marko'' ingraved on it.

SilverFang walked in and leaned against the door, causing both Raven and Jeice to look up at her. She smiled a smug little grin before tilting her head and walking up to them. She held out her hand to Jeice. ''Come on now, i won't bite.'' She joked. He looked at her, hesitating, before slowly reaching up and shaking her hand.

She let go of his hand, and let out a chuckle. ''My name is SilverFang, but everyone calls me 'Sil' or 'Silver' instead. You?''

''J-Jeice. Jeice Marko. Honorary member of the 'Junior Marine Soldier Organization'.'' He held his dog-tag inbetween his fingers and held it up. ''Your voice, it sounds familier. Do I know you? Have we met?''

''Jeice Marko are you really _this _slow?'' Silver chuckled before taking off her mask. It revealed her face. The same eyes, but one with a scar criss-crossing over it and her left cheek beared a mark; A cresent moon. Her face also beared her infamous smirk, which spread over her lips with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

''I knew it was you. That smirk is a dead giveaway.'' Jeice smiled at her. She kneeled down and hugged him around the neck. He put his arms around her in a tight embrace. She let go after a few minutes and flicked his ear. ''That is for not calling me,'' She then kissed his cheek, making him blush,'' that's for remembering me.''

**Demon: Yup, Silver **_**finally**_** took off her mask. **

**SilverFang: Felt damn good too.**

**Demon: Right. Well that's a chapter for the next week or so? Whatcha think?**

**Silver: Four days, tops. Readers can be very, anxious... -_-'**

**Demon: I know i can be... Jeice, say bye!**

**Jeice: Byeeee! *shirtless, showing off his muscles***

**Silver: *blushes then runs away***

**Jeice: Whoa, she really doesn't want to be around my presence now huh?**

**Demon: You're not wearing a shirt. I did it to tease her.**

**Jeice: What? Why? **

**Demon: *sighs* No reason, felt like doing something on **_**HALLOW'S EVE!**_**. Bye peeps. Enjoy your sweet existence... and Happy Halloween!**


	5. Chapter 5

** The Silver Wolf**

** Chapter 5: Something villianous this way comes**

**Demon: Hi! Chapter 5 already? Amazing, isn't it? I am sorry about not updating in about a month, but I got caught up into Soul Eater and Yu-gi-oh episodes recorded on my TV. I am happy to present CHAPTER 5! Today in the chapter are Ra's al Ghul and Talia al Ghul. And if you're wondering, the puppies from chapter 3 were sold to a nice person in Jump before Jeice came. **

**SilverFang: WHAT!? IS BATMAN COMING TOO!?**

**Demon: *nods* Yup! In fact...**

**Batman: Wha? Where am I?**

**SilverFang: Batman? You brought Batman, HERE?!**

**Batman: Who are you? Do you work for Riddler, or The Joker?**

**Demon: No sir. I'm just a fan of your's. Listen people want to read this chapter. (PAIRINGS START NOW! RobinXStarfire, Beast BoyXRaven, ArgentXHotspot, KoleXJericho, CyborgXBumble Bee, Kid FlashXJinx, and Redx X Blackfire)**

**Batman: Oh, well. Dotss owns nothing but SilverFang, the idea of this story, and her... awesomeness?**

**Demon: YES!**

As SilverFang kissed Jeice's cheek, the others had entered right as it happened. Cyborg let a wolf whistle out and SilverFang turned her head to see them, blushing madly. She turned back to Jeice and accidently made contact with his beautiful green-brown eyes. She got lost in them before coming to her senses by shaking her head to clear out her thoughts.

''So about that bank robbery,'' Jeice said through some awkward silence,'' you don't have to worry anymore.'' Robin walked over to Jeice with a calm look on his face and asked, ''What do you mean?'' Jeice pulled out a device from his pocket. It was able to fit in his hand, and it had a dial and some buttons covering the surface. He brought it up to mouth and clicked a button on the side and spoke into it. ''Simba Bot. Come to my location, and use the door this time will ya? I'll set a becon.'' He stuck the device back into his pocket and grabbed the loose piece of his collar.

It flashed red for a split second before turning dark. Jeice sighed and held his still hurting side. ''Won't be long before Simba Bot gets here. Little fella can run like a Whippet(1)'' He annouced, cracking his knuckles. Just as he said, 5 minutes later the little robot lion busted through the wall.

''Simba Bot! I said 'use the door'!'' Jeice facepalmed at the robot's ingnorance of orders. Simba Bot just sat down and stared at it's master with question, making a little beep noise in response. SilverFang walked over to the little bot and picked him up like a kitten. ''Aw! For a robot lion, you're adorable!'' Simba Bot took the affection with hesitation in mind. It jumped from Silver's arms and slammed it's paws on the metal plated floor. It cringled up under it weight and squeaked and groaned as it stepped off the newly gnarled metal.

''He's pretty heavy isn't he?'' Jinx asked SilverFang, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Silver turned to her and shook her head in arguement. ''Nope. He's light, well to me anyway. If you tried to pick him up, you would just end up hurting yourself.'' Jinx walked over and slapped the back of SilverFang's head. ''Shut up, Sil.'' She mumbled crossly. SilverFang growled and smacked her in return. Everyone laughed a bit at the two friends having a slap fight.

_**Meanwhile in Jump City Park...**_

Two figures were walking through the park, one a man late 40's early 50's and a woman about 20. The man had grey hair with white streaks with a curved sword ,with a gold handle and a green gem at the bottom, at his belt and green eyes. He was wearing a loose silver-ish fur poncho over a black long sleeved shirt with black pants with black lace-up boots. On his head was a simple black fedora.

The woman had light brown with green eyes, matching the man's eyes perfectly. She also had a curved sword, but with a blue gem instead of a green one. Her outfit was pure black. A simple shirt unbuttoned at the top, black skin tight pants, and black heels/boots. Her hair was pushed back witha shiny black headband. **(A/N Dear god, she has a lot of black on doesn't she? Good thing my story is in winter right now.)**

''Father,'' the woman asked, an accent heavy in her voice,'' why are we here?'' The man turned to her with an unknown expression. ''Talia, we are looking for an ex-pet of the Joker's. She is in the city. He promised us to leave us alone if we found her for him.'' Talia looked at her father with shock. ''We are looking for one of the hyenas?'' Her father stopped walking. She stopped with him. He turned to face her and spoke. ''No. Both of his hyenas are males. What we are looking for is a wolf-child.''

''What? A wolf-child?'' Talia asked with amazement.'' The one that controls over metal, from the legend?'' Her father nodded. ''Yes. She lived with the Joker for some time with her brother, The Dragon named Hunter.'' Talia stepped back. ''The Dragon? The Joker has The Dragon?''

Her father slapped a hand over her mouth. ''Shh, someone will hear you.'' Talia nodded under her father's grip. He took his hand off her mouth and started to walk again. A police man walked by and saw the weapons they were carrying and stopped them.

''Excuse me sir,'' The police man said,'' you can't carry weapons without a permit.'' He stuck his hand on his gun, threatening to draw it if needed. The two stepped back, looked at each other, and before the police man could blink the man pulled his sword and slashed the police man across the chest. He screamed, causing everyone to look in their direction. People saw the horrific scene and ran away, screaming like banshee's.

''No one tells the great Ra's al Ghul what he needs to do.'' Ra's said to the dead cop in front of him. He cracked a viscious, sadistic smile before grabbing Talia's arm and jumping into an alley. He whispered in her ear,'' Shh, we will lure her here, and then use this.'' He pulled out a needle, filled with a green-ish liquid. It had a cover over the point so it wouldn't jab Ra's accidently. ''Then we'll drag her back to Wonder City, where Harley will be waiting.'' **(A/N Yes i know. Arkham City reference. But i don't care. Oh i don't own it either. :3)- Mustace face returns!) **

**At the tower...**

The Tower lit up with the red light, signaling troble somewhere in the city. Beast Boy was at the computer, typing in the location into the communicators hard-drives. ''Guys, the park!'' He said into the black and yellow device in his hand.

They deployed (via flying, running, teleporting, etc.) to the park to see the dead cop on the sidewalk. Police have already covered the area with ''CAUTION'' tape and were examining the area for clues, or the killers. SilverFang was in her usaul wolf mode, sniffing around for clues. She walked toward the alley where the Al Ghul's were hiding. She growled and barked at the others. Jeice, who was riding on the back of Simba Bot, was standing near her.

Ra's jumped from the alley and stabbed the needle into her shoulder and injected the liquid into her bloodstream. She howled with pain and kicked Ra's back into the alley. She changed back to normal ,against her will, and fell to the ground, only being held up by her hands and knees. She pulled the needle out, which was emtpy. Her body fell onto the pavement and she went limp.

''SILVER!'' Beast Boy screamed. Wildebeast picked up her limp body and walked back to his felow Titans. Jericho, Kole, Argent, Kid Flash, Jinx, and Hotspot were standing protectivly in front of their friend's sleeping body.

'Titans, GO!'' Robin yelled, pullling out his bo-staff. Ra's and Talia came out of the alley, swords out. Robin dashed into them first. He smacked Talia over the head with his staff and Ra's kicked him in head, sending him flying. The others rushed in.

Raven was near SilverFang, alone. She had told the others to go and fight while she tended to the unconsicous wolf-girl. As far as what Raven could tell, Silver was injected with a heavy-duty sleep toxin, one that would last for hours maybe even days. Raven picked up SilverFang with her powers and slung her over her shoulders. Silver stopped wearing her mask for no reason, so it was easier to tell what emotion she was feeling now. She was emotionless though, that was what her face had shown.

Raven flew onto the top of a building and set SilverFang against one of the air conditioning units. She opened her eyes for a minute. ''R-Raven.'' Raven turned to SilverFang, hearing her name being called. Raven saw SilverFang's eyes opened and knelt down to her level. ''SilverFang. Are you alright?''

''Raven, help me stand up.'' Silver said, extending her hand out. Raven did so hesitantly. She hauled her up to her feet, but Silver was a little off balance so she slipped up a little bit before regaining her footing. Raven held Silver up until she could stand alone.

''Raven, whatever happens in the next 5 minutes is nothing to be scared of, so don't be afraid of how crazy i'm about to get.'' SilverFang warned while shooting an onimous smirk toward Raven. SilverFang front-flipped off the building and lnded in a heroic pose before standing up and changing to a wolf. ''シャドーウルフ変換'' SilverFang roared as red and black swirls of light spun around her body, engulfing her like fire. **(A/N What SilverFang said was ''Shadow Wolf Transformation'' in Japanese characters. I couldn't find an alternate version of it so i used the charatcers.) **

As the shadows swirled, her body grew to odd proportions. Her tail grew to 5 feet long, her ears and fangs to half a foot, her body to 12 feet long, and her front and back paws to 5 feet long. Her fur turned from silver alone to silver with 11 black ''fang'' stripes coming from her neck to her tail. Her eyes had turned to a blood red color. She let out a tremendous roar, causing everyone to freeze and stare at her.

''Enough of this nonsense! I am going to rip your heart out, Ra's al Ghul, and show it to your dying eyes!'' SilverFang growled menacingly at the old man. He let a chuckle escape his lips, he had no fear toward the huge wolf. He made the ''come and get me'' gesture toward her. She barreled toward him at break-neck speed. She rammed her head into his chest, knocking him down.

She stood over him, eyes blazing like fire. She stomped a paw over his chest, causing him to cough roughly. She slid her solid black claws out over his chest, getting shouts of protest from her teammates. She raised her head, jaws open and dripping with saliva, preparing to strike.

''SilverFang, no!'' Kole yelled at her friend. SilverFang froze, expression in shock and confusion. 'What was that? Kole? She told me no? Why? Am i doing something wrong? Ah! I was about to kill him?! Oh dear Lupus, forgive me for such behavior...' SilverFang thought as she stepped off Ra's. She closed her jaws and sat down in confusion. Talia ran up and slashed SilverFang's face with her sword as a warning to stay off her father.

SilverFang stumbled back. She stared at Talia with a malicous glare, the kind that said ''Do that again, and I'll kill you''. Silver took a step foward, while Talia took a step back. Pawstep by pawstep, Silver had forced Talia into a corner, and she was blocking the exit with her massive size. She let a wolfish smile grace her lips as she chuckled darkly at how pathetic Talia was acting.

''Hehehe, no wonder I cornered you. You can bite, but you can only do it once. How sad, I was looking forward to playing with you some more. Oh well, this is gonna hurt!'' SilverFang said as she put a paw up and slid her long black claws out, earning a gasp from Talia.

''SilverFang, stop!'' Robin yelled. He jumped on SilverFang's back and stuck the bo-staff around her neck, pulling upward to try and stop SilverFang from mangling Talia. SilverFang growled and shook him off. He fell onto his back and was helpless as SilverFang put both of her huge paws over him, pinning him.

She leaned in so close that Robin could smell her breath. She looked into his worried eyes and warned him. ''Do that again, and I _will _not hesitate on hurting you, Bird-Blunder.'' She just made a mistake. Starfire was enraged at SilverFang for knocking over her *cough* boyfriend. She flew to SilverFang with amazing speed and punched her squarely in the jaw, sending Silver into a building complex and out the other side.

Starfire helped Robin to his feet, earning a ''thank you'' and a small hug. ''Argent,'' Robin called,'' when she comes back, keep her away from both Talia and Ra's. She'll kill 'em if she gets the chance.'' Argent nodded. Just as Robin said, SilverFang came barreling back. As she turned the corner, Argent sprang out from nowhere and wrapped SilverFang up with a red plasma straight-jacket. SilverFang growled at her friend, and quickly broke free of her bonds and pounced on Argent, accidently clawing the silver-skinned girl's arm.

SilverFang pinned her down and looked into her friend's eyes. She lifted her head up, jaws open, and went in to bite Argent's throat. She stopped only an inch away, making Argent sigh in relief. SilverFang stumbled back, shaking her head and muttering ''No'' over and over to herself. She changed back to human and held her head, still muttering ''No, no, no, no''.

She fell to her hands and knees, muttering the entire time. She saw what she had done; she hurt Argent and Robin, and nearly killed someone. She stood up and stepped back. She slipped and fell onto her back, with a mortified look sprawled over her face. She scrambled to her feet and tried to run off, but Ra's had gotten up and pulled a gun on her.

He shot her in the chest, causing her to fall foward onto the ground. She held the newly made wound, screaming in agnoy. ''YOU BASTARD!'' She screamed at him. He chuckled at her pained screams. Beast Boy changed to a cobra and wrapped himself around Ra's, making him drop the gun.

Hot Spot tackled Ra's to the ground and pinned him onto the pavement. Citzens in the area had seen the whole thing, someone even recorded the whole fight on their camera. Raven was now at SilverFang's side, trying to heal the fatal wound before it could claim her friend's life. SilverFang had her hand over the bullet wound, preventing Raven from getting near it.

She smiled bittersweetly, blood down the left corner of her mouth. She chuckled,'' Don't waste your time. I don't deserve your help now, not after what I just did. I deserve...this... Let..it..be..my..ending...'' SilverFang said, before she let out a slow breathe and closed her eyes.

**Demon: Hi. Yup, Sil got shot. Unfair? Not really, she nearly killed someone, TWO SOMEONES! I say it was for the best for her to learn a lesson. No, she's not dead. She just passed out, ya know, bloodloss? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I will only be letting this go up to maybe 20 chapters and then I might end it, unless you guys want me to go to 25 chapters? Tell me what you think I should do, oh and review please. OR THE SPIRITS WILL GET YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

** The Silver Wolf**

** Chapter 6: The dreaming dread**

**Demon: Hi my readers. Sorry if I left you on a cliff-hanger, but I wanted to build suspense and I needed to update my other story. So, recap: Silver was attacked by Ra's al Ghul. Her wild side, named RedFang, made an appearence, due to the green liquid. She nearly killed some of her teammates. And she got shot in the back around her side, was it the left or the right? Anyway, this chapter is her dream world and is done in her point of view. So enjoy and Disclaimer: I would really love to own it, but I am not that awesome.**

I felt the bullet enter my side, through my back. It felt like a bee sting, believe it or not. But it still caused me to fall over onto the concrete road. The only ones here were Jeice, Robin, Raven, Starfire, Kole, Wildebeast, Argent, Kid Flash, Jinx, Hotspot, and Jericho. All the others were out on different missions, bank robberies and armed thugs, you name it. Raven tried to help me, but I refused and put my hand over the wound. I had implied that I needed to die for I was too dangerous and too weak to control myself. I saw tears in some of their eyes, making me smile bittersweetly.

I felt the blood oozing out of the wound, making me weaker with each passing second, so I had to say as much as I could as fast as I could. I lost conciousness in the last few words of my sentence, and I thought my life was over. I saw that light, the one they talk about, but when I went to go into it, I was pulled back down into my body. I was...alive?How? I was still a spirit, but I was tied to my body so I couldn't leave it. That's when I saw Raven, healing my wound with her powers. I had told her not to, but she had aganist my wishes.

I narrowed my eyes at her with spite, but relaxed when I saw the others' expressions. They were sad that I might die, but why? I had almost killed Argent, almost mauled Talia, and almost turned Ra's into ribbons. I heard somber violin music as I watched them. I turned my head to the source of the sound, seeing someone I have missed for years. My mom, who was playing her red violin. It was the song I remember, and the thing I missed hearing as I continue to grow up. The song stopped and she changed to a lively Irish folk dance song. I heard a drum and turned to see my dad with his horse-hide drum, playing along with my mom. **(a/n The location to find these songs are right here. Just copy and paste it into the Youtube search bar. **Celtic Woman - Shenandoah - The Pacific Slope (Máiréad Nesbitt)** Enjoy!)**

I felt like they never died, and they were right there next to me. That's when I heard a familar voice. ''Oh Jessie. Your father and I have missed you so much. Come play with us.'' She wanted me to play? But, my drum isn't around here. That's when I saw my blue rimmed hide drum at my feet. I picked it up and started to play with them, but at the end of the song, they vanished. My drum vanished along with them, and I was alone in the spirit realm again. I sat down on the ground and cried softly in my hands.

I felt cold air closing in around me, so I looked up to see darkness ingulfing my vision. In no more than 8 seconds, the world was an endless black sea. I stood up and looked around me. Darkness at every inch, corner, and wall. I called into the empty world, getting an echo instead of an actual voice as a reply. ''Great.'' I muttered. The darkness started to morph into random colors smashing together and spliting apart, which gave me a headache. As the moments passed, I saw a room emerging from the dizzy colors, one that was strikingly similar to my old house.

It was the hallway of my home. The white carpet was streaked with blood, and I allowed myself to follow it back to the source. On the ground was a woman in a white blood-stained dress, my mom. 'No,' I thought with dread, 'not this morning. Anything but this.' My pleas were unanswered as the memory continued on, causing my guilt to grow. I could've saved them, but I just stood there like an idiot in that damn closet all those years ago. I saw another blood trail and followed it. It lead to the dining room, and on the floor was my father. The man was facedown in his own blood, a look of fear permenantly etched on his face. I ran back to the hallway and watched as my brother jumped from the closet and demanded that Joker, Harley, and Two-Face leave.

The thugs then proceded to try and shoot him, but my memory self jumped in front of those bullets, taking one through the left ear and one through her shoulder. My hand subconciously touched the hole through my ear as I watched the scene unfold. I saw my memory self handle the pain with such courage, the kind that I have gotten used to. A half smile graced my lips as I watched my kid self fight the thugs and kill them. That day my inner beast was unlocked. My beast mark showed on my face that day too. It's that cresent under my eye, and the others thought it was a scar, but if I live I'll tell them otherwise.

The painful memory faded away as I thought about what I'll have to do when I am concious again. A new scene was created before my eyes, and my heart lurched. It was the battle I had with the Batman 3 years ago. After my failed robbery attempt, he had chased me to Amusement Mile. We fought for only six minutes before he knocked me unconcious by hitting me in the head with a Batarang. I was then thrown into The BlackGate Juvenile Detention Center, but then moved to Arkham Asylum. That year there made me sick everyday and it stills haunts me even now. After Mayor Sharp deemed it ''unsafe'' and ''cruel'' for me to be placed in Arkham, I was meant to be put in his new project ''Arkham City'' but it was deemed ''dangerous'' so I was gonna get shipped out to the regular juvey in Bludhaven.

I escaped from the truck on the way there, and made my way to Gotham. Cops were following me, so I made a fake death for myself. I used a switchblade and cut my wrist, leaving a fatally large pool of blood on the forest floor. My father had given me a little bottle when I was 4 and he told me if I was ever badly hurt, used the liquid to heal the wound. So I did. I went to Gotham and found a place to lay low until I could get back to to the Joker. When I did, he proceded to slap me and chew me out for almost leading the police to his location. I attacked him and slashed his chest, giving him a new scar. The words he told me before I left were ''No matter where you go, no matter how far you run, no matter where you hide I'll find you and make you regret leaving me for the hero life.''

It sent shivers down my spine as I heard the words after so little time. That event happened 4 months ago, and I hope he never finds me, ever! I felt restless. How is it that these memories can't be brought down by force? I don't want to see them, they are the reason I wanted a different life. Why is the world so cruel to me? I've lost my family, my sanity, and my own morals, in 6 years time. It may sound fast, but it wasn't. It was slow and painful, like having your heart ripped out and set on fire. I felt my heart speed up suddenly, like being underwater and not rising to take a breath.

The dark world around me started to swirl and vanish, and quiet voices started to enter my ears. They were slurred and distorted at first, but soon cleared up so I could recongnize who was talking. Thunder was the first voice I could understand clearly. ''How did this happen?'' He asked. ''Ra's al Ghul,'' it was Robin speaking,'' a villian from Gotham, and the oldest living man on the planet. He pulled a gun on her, and we were too busy dealing with his students to help her in time.'' Lightning talked next. ''Well, if we were there we could have assisted. Criminals here are very persistant.'' I heard someone getting slapped and Lightning yelping, so I figured out who got slapped. ''Shush, if she wakes up then we need to be quiet.'' It was no problem knowing it was Argent whispering.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Argent, Lightning, Thunder, Robin, and Jeice around me. Jeice had my hand in his, holding it somewhat tightly. His head was lowered so I couldn't see his eyes, but he raised it when I moved my hand. His eyes were filled with worry and were locked with mine. ''Jessie...,'' He asked quietly, ''how ya feeling?" I let my eyes droop down before answering, ''Tired. And like a train hit me.'' He reached up and pushed a stray hair out of my face. ''Glad to see you're okay. They told me that you didn't want to stay alive, and that you attempted to let yourself die.'' I sighed and let my eyes drift away from his. It was true, but I didn't want to confirm what they had said. ''Jes? It's not true, is it?'' He asked. My eyes shut, as if they had a mind of their own. I hummed ''Mmm-hmm'' and nodded. Although I couldn't see his face, I knew his eyes widened. ''Jessie,'' He said, placing a hand on my cheek and guiding my head over so we made eye contact. ''don't do it again, please?'' I blinked groggily. ''Jessie, I...'' He started to say but he couldn't finish. ''Jeice, what is it?'' I asked, wanting to hear what he had to say. ''Could you all leave, just for a minute?'' He asked. The others didn't say a word, but did as he asked. After a few agonizing seconds he spoke ''Jessie, I... love you.''

**Demon: *holds hand over mouth* Holy crepes! **

**Silver: He... loves me? Demon! Explanation, now!**

**Demon: Every good heroine needs her hero? Bye!**

***computer shuts off***


	7. Chapter 7

** The Silver Wolf**

** Chapter 7: Love?**

**Demon: Pssh! Whaz up? Hello my friends, I give you a late Christmas present, a new chapter, continued in Silver's POV. Last chapter, Jeice declared that he loved SilverFang and did not want her to get hurt again. Silver, being surprised by this, realizes that she loves him back. Will they get together? Well, they have to, it's my story right? Last I checked, it is. So Sil? Any words on this new event?**

**Silver: He...likes me.**

**Cyborg: She is in no condition for an interview Demon. Now leave.**

**Demon: Shut up Tin Man! Poor wolf. She's so awestruck that she can't even talk about the present times. Well, let's the story continue, eh? The teams will be done at chapter 10, so I need some help with who goes where. SilverFang, Gnarrk, and Kole will be on the same team no matter what, so please help me? I will most likely be doing chapter 10 during March or April, so please help! Oh wait, the answer to a review.**

**Chinaluv: I'm not entirely sure. She might, but it was not exactly explored in the series. Raven was only shown healing Beast Boy's injured leg, and trying to heal Robin's broken arm. So I'm clueless. Raven managed to save Silver right before she was too far gone, so...? **

**Disclaimer: I can't own something awesome, but I did make an awesome Assualt Rifle from Halo 3 out of Legos this morning, but I don't own Halo 3 either. -_-'**

''You love me?'' I asked the boy. He had told me he loved me, and it was strange to hear that. All my life, my chances of dating, or even marriage, were slimming each year. So hearing this from one of my oldest friends was just relieving in some way, a way I couldn't fathom. Of all the boys in the world, it was Jeice who was my knight? It felt so... different.

''Yes, with all my heart.'' He confirmed, wrapping his other hand around mine. ''Jessie, we haven't seen each other in 6 years, and seeing you now? It just makes me think about what could have been, if you... if that thing with your parents didn't happen. If I could change the past I could, and you would too, wouldn't you?" He had me tearing up now. Jeice didn't look like it, but he could cut you up with a single sentence. It took all my self control not to breakdown crying in front of him, but a few stray drops slid down my cheeks anyway. ''Jeice, that may be true,'' I paused to brush the tears away,'' but no one can change the past. Even if you could, my life would be different... much different. I love you too, Jeice, but I am content with what has happened, because those events led up to this one.''

He looked taken back at my words, as if someone just scared him. His face flushed and he leaned in a gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. ''Till you get better, mon petit loup.''(1) He said before getting up and walking to the door. It slid open with a _HISS_ and he stepped into the hall. I heard Simba Bot's metal toes scratching the floor as he followed his master down the long hallway. I sighed and closed my eyes with a smile on my face. _'He spoke in French. He never talks in French, ever.'_ It was weird to feel love after living without it for so long, and for my oldest friend to love me is the bandages over the wounds.

My ears picked up a new sound outside the door. It was a communicator chime and I heard The Herald's smooth voice over the link. The door muffled the sound a bit, but there was no mistaking it was The Herald at all. I heard Bushido talking with him about something, but I couldn't make out what it was. I blew hot air from my nose in frustration, but the door opening again caught my attention.

Kole walked in with Jericho following behind her, both gave a gentle smile at me. I returned it, but with some hesitation for I wasn't expecting them and they kinda caught me off guard. These two had been dating for the past... what was it? Two weeks? Yeah, for the past two weeks, since the day after Thanksgiving. You want to know what love is, just look at these two. I'm getting off topic here... Jericho pulled up two chairs for them and they sat next to me.

''Hey. How are you feeling?'' Kole asked me with some worry in her tone. I wish people didn't care _this_ much about me, but just enough so I'm okay with it. ''Fine, I guess. Having a killer headache must be the normal aftermath of getting shot it seems.'' I answered while rubbing the side of my head. Jericho's smile had turned to a simple frown at my answer. I saw it and asked,'' What's with the frown?'' Jericho just shook his head, which took the place of a ''No reason'' or ''Don't worry about it''. I just shrugged lightly and started to twirl a piece of my hair around my finger out of boredom. ''When I get out of here, I'm running six, no seven, laps around the city, just for fun. Any news on the teams yet?'' I asked.

''Well, Robin said the teams will be sorted out after Valentine's Day. I asked if you could be with Gnarrk, me, and Jericho. He said maybe.'' Kole announced with a small hint of joy in her voice. I tilted my head.'' Where is Gnarrk anyway? I want to say 'hi' to the big guy.'' I asked. Kole had said he was sitting outside in the hall because he was scared of the technology in the Med-Bay. I had asked to do her best to drag the caveman in here. It was a funny sight seeing a huge caveman being dragged by small girl and her boyfriend. I couldn't help but snicker at the sight, which earned me a flick in the ear from Jer.

Gnarrk looked at me with suspision, but he looked scared when he saw my wolf ears and tail. He sat on the floor, but he was so big he was evened with the bed I was on. He placed his large hand on my head and patted me inbetween my ears. ''Hey bud. Where have you been?" I asked in a joking manner. He just said ''Gnarrk'' twice, but Kole said ''At home.'' I can't understand Gnarrk at all, but Kole is usaully there to translate for us. ''At home? Oh, he's means 'The Underground'.'' I call their paradise ''The Underground'' for a reason, but I'm not going into detail right now.

''They said you'll be able to leave here tomorrow morning, if your body is up to it. Let's hope so.'' Kole sounded a bit distant. Wait, tomorrow? How long was I out? I asked them how long I've been unconcious, and they said for two weeks, and I missed Christmas. Good thing I don't celebrate it, or else I would've missed out. Tomorrow, eh? Seems too early, but I've been ''hibernating'' for half a month, so I guess it _would_ seem werid for me to be able to leave tomorrow morning. I nodded at her silently.

Jericho suddenly snapped his fingers and held a hand up in a ''Wait a minute'' gesture. He got up and ran out into the hall. When he returned after a few minutes, he was carrying a rectangular box. On the side was a silver pawprint with black claws. The box itself was a light blue color and the bow was white. He handed it to me with a smile. I cocked an eyebrow, but he just told me to open it. I slid the ribbon off and pulled the lid off. Inside of the box was a pair of soot grey leather gloves and a pair of black and grey fur boots. I picked up one of the gloves and rubbed the rough palms with my fingers. It felt like they had armor in them, and they did, as I found out. The boots were the same way, but had a little less armor in them, most likely for mobility purposes.

''Everyone got presents for Christmas, but since you were out cold, we couldn't ask you what you wanted. So we found some new boot and gloves for you. Cyborg added the armor.'' Kole explained. I smiled. ''I love them, thanks. They are my colors anyway.'' Jericho patted my head, which earned an uncomfortable growl from me. Don't get me wrong, Jericho is my friend and all, but when two people pet my head in one day I get angry at the second person for no reason. The room seemed to magically filled with fire and an evil glare matched with a malicous smile graced my face. Jericho seemed to see it and slowly drew his hand back, causing the fires to die down. ''Well, that was weird.'' I said in a happy, oddly friendly tone.

**(1) That was French for my little wolf.**

**Demon: Whoo-hoo! I got Halo 4 for Christmas! It's awesome! I beat it in 6 hours too, so I am waiting for Halo 5 now!**

**Silver: Good for you. I got a pair of armored gloves and boots, and I don't celebrate Christmas. **

**Demon: Well Grinchy, go back to bed then.**

**Silver: Fine! *turns into puppy and curls up on the couch***

**Demon: Little bitch... Bye guys and gals! Till next time!**


	8. SOMEONE DIES TODAY!

** The Silver Wolf **

** Chapter 8: Dr. Light gets put out.. 4 eva!**

**Demon: Hi! Man, I keep updating this one too much! Also, ignore what I said last chapter, I have the teams picked out! Yeah, I read the comics, some of them at least, and found out that Titan's North (Kole, Gnarrk, Red Star, and Argent) need one more, so there's SilverFang to fill the gap! Sadly,, the other teams will be made up. And some major fourth-wall breaking happens in here today.**

**Silver: So, I get to walk again in here?**

**Demon: Yup! And the teams will be sorted out... NOW! **

**All the others: O-O WHAT?!**

**Demon: AH! TOO MANY PEOPLE IN ONE PLACE! IT'S LIKE NEW YORK, BUT SMALLER!**

**Silver: *tackles Demon and punches her in the face* Shut up! Yes, all of us are here, now zip it God dammit!**

**Raven: *smacks SilverFang across the head* No cussing in front of the kids! *points to Melvin, Timmy, and Teether***

**Demon: Good god, I can just **_**feel**_** the love, can any of you?**

***some nod with smirks or grins***

**Demon: Cool, disclaimer. I am honored to let Robin, leader of the Titans and former apprentice of Batman, do the disclaimer!**

**Robin: DOTSS owns not a single one of us except for SilverFang. Wait, fourth-wall breaking? Oh-**

I sat on the bed, looking down at my feet. I was told I could give walking a shot, but if I fell more than six times, I'd have to stay a little longer. I was capable of walking, which is what Raven had told me. No damage was done to my spinal cord, so I could walk, but my legs may not be up to the task of keeping me up straight.

When I fell on the pavement, my ankle was partially twisted, but I was too blinded by the pain in my back to notice it. Raven checked my ankle over once more while I was deep in thought, but I caught her out of the corner of my eye. I lifted my head up to see Jericho, Jeice, Kole, Gnarrk, Argent, Jinx, Kid Flash, Wildebeast, Raven (of course), Hot Spot, and Starfire around me. Starfire saw my eyes and grabbed my hands. ''Come now, Friend SilverFang, you must stand up!'' She tugged on my hands, and my body moved to the tug. She pulled me from the bed and accidently flung me into the wall.

''Ow.'' I groaned quietly into the wall. I felt myself peel back from the concrete and fall to the floor. ''Oh no!'' Starfire gasped. I lifted my head up but the weight of it made it just fall back down. I groaned as I sat up, being pulled by Argent and Jinx. ''Don't worry Starfire, I'm sorta immune to certain kinds of pains, but not very much to being slammed into a concrete and steel wall...'' I said with a pained expression on my face. I swear to Lupus, she was gonna start crying right in front of me. ''Starfire, I'm fine. Really, I'm okay, but just a little hurt.'' I lightened up my expression a bit. Her eyes lit up again and she helped me to my feet, along with Jinx, Argent and Jeice.

I stood up shakily, being suported only by my friends. ''Let her stand alone. We need to make sure she can stand.'' Raven said in her usual monotone voice. They slowly let go of me one at a time, and before long I was standing by myself. I let out a small laugh while smiling at them, but then my smile vanished when Raven said ''Try taking a few steps''. 'No! It's amazing that I'm standing! Now I have to walk?!'

''O-O-Okay.'' I was stumbling over my words as I took a few steps foward, stopping to regain balance. I managed to walk to the wall before I slumped onto it. ''Are you sure you can do this?'' Argent asked. I turned to her and nodded quickly two times. I walked to the door, pushed the button, and walked into the hall with the others following behind. I mumbled a unlady-like word and just switched to wolf. Someone heard me and smacked me upside the head. ''Do not use words like that.'' No doubt it was Raven smacking me now. I turned my head and growled at her, but a stare down from the girls made me stop.

I limped to the OPS room, or the living room as the civies would call it, to see the others there...with cake? What? For... me? Damn, this is just strange. As I thought, I didn't see Cyborg come behind me. He slammed a paper plate filled with whipped cream on my head like it was a pie. He got everyone to chuckle or just full out laugh, but they stopped when I started to chase him around the room. ''No! Silver, it was a joke! Come on, lighten up!'' He begged, running from me like crazy. ''YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE SLAMMING WHIPPED CREAM IN MY FACE!'' I screamed as I inched closer to him. Something tripped me and I crashed head-over-heels out the window. I fell into the surf below, the waves throwing salty water onto my once silky and clean fur.

I saw someone fly out the window and look around below for me. I crawled from the waves onto the rocky island, my soaked fur clinging to my body and making me very uncomfortable. I just ploped down onto the rocks and waited for them to come and get me. After a minute, I saw Robin running toward me. ''Are you alright?'' I nodded, but coughed for a second. ''Stupid water. Ruined my fur, and it's in my throat.'' I said, coughing again but spitting out some water this time. I sat up and shook my fur clean, sending little droplets into the air. We walked inside, and I took a seat next to Killowat on the floor as Robin started to assign members to teams.

I was with Kole, Gnarrk, Red Star, and Argent. We are Titans North now, sweet! Titans South is Pantha, Wildebeast, Jericho, Herald, and Hot Spot. Melvin, Bobby, Timmy Tantrum, Teether, Bushido, and Wonder Girl are Titans Equat. Thunder, Lightning, Jinx, Kid Flash, and Killowat are Titans Central**. **North goes to Canada, much to Red Star's dismay...he wanted to go back to Russia. Titans South will be placed in Mexico, much to the happiness of Pantha and Wildebeast (who hail from the southern country). Titans Equat. will be placed in Equador. And Titans Central will be thrown into the middle of America, most likely Texas.

We all started talking with our future teammates about our game plan for next month, but the alarm cut that short. We all deployed, even Jeice and Simba Bot tagged along. The call led us to the Perez Bank, and what we saw... was Dr. Light, trying to rob it, again! He turned to us, throwing useless idioms and puns. As he went to attack us, a loud roar or screech blasted from nowhere. A large shadow skimmed the ground, making some of us either gasp or look up to find the owner to it. As the others looked for the owner to the shadow, I spotted what looked to be a large blue and black bird, and I knew birds didn't look like that. Hunter was here...

''Oh no. Everyone! Find some cover! Now!'' I yelled at them. I pointed to the Tower, where the beast was perched atop it. They all started to find somewhere to either fight, which most did, or hide (the children did this one). ''What the bloody hell is that?'' Argent asked from behind me. ''Hunter Ludwick Blackwood... my brother. He'll kill you when he gets the chance.'' I answered. I turned to the others. ''Robin, whatever this jackass is about to do, we all need to be quick and we need to punch hard, or else he'll eat whoever he can. Warn the teams.'' He nodded and ran off to tell the others.

Hunter let out a mighty roar before unveiling his large coal black wings and taking off toward us. He was coming too fast, and I shut my eyes and recoiled to protect myself, should his claws grab me. Instead, he grabbed Dr. Light and flew straight up into the air. When he was high and far away enough, he dropped the screaming Dr. Light to his doom. We all saw a giant plume of smoke as Hunter blew a fire cyclone over a building that the skinny man landed on, killing him in a matter of seconds and setting the contruct ablaze. I stared in shock as Hunter went after Kole, but I quickly managed to run and jump onto Hunter's clawed foot and biting it, allowing Kole to duck before he could grab her in his mighty talons.

Hunter rised up back into the air, felt me on his leg, and shook me off... onto the burning building! I crashed through the roof, letting the smoke exit and go right into my face. I crashed through about two levels before I stopped on the third. Scared people were huddled around in their cubicals, protecting themselves the best they could from the raging fires above and below. I growled in annoyence, but my eyes caught a pipe running above us. I could hear the faint, but ever so familair sound of rushing water in the metal tubing. A sly smirk appeared on my muzzle as I leaped onto the pipe, pulling my claws down on it and making cuts in the metal to allow water to drain form it onto the fires. I repeated this about twelve more times before the fire were gone and I could get everyone out safely.

I jumped to the level above me and did the same process, and onto the next level as well. I managed to get to the roof, were I saw the others trying to put out the flames below me. I heard a sickening _CRACK!_ as the building shook with a tremor, and started to crumble beneath my feet. 'Oh no,' I thought,'so much for the final battle!'

**Demon: I love myself! And I love all of you too, but not like ''LOVE!'' just love. **

**Silver: 0-0 AM I GONNA DIE OR SOMETHING?!**

**Demon: No... but you will if you don't shut up!**

**Silver: *sticks out tongue* **

**Demon: *smacks her under the chin, casuing her to bite her tonuge***

**Silver: OUCH!**

**Demon: Paahahahaha! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

** The Silver Wolf**

** Chapter 9: A warning from the Dragon**

**Demon: Im going to punch myself. I keep updating this one! And now it's a habit! Friggin frigg to friggen hell!**

**Silver: Shut up! **

**Demon: Fine. Ooo! Jericho gets to do the disclaimer this time! Where is he anyway?**

**Jericho: **_**Hi. Wait, what is a disclaimer?**_

**Silver: Something authors or illustraters have to say if they don't own something, but they are using it.**

**Jericho:**_** Oh. Well, DOTSS owns SilverFang and nothing more. Wait, some random author owns you?**_

**Silver: You're lucky that you're dating Kole, because if not, I could easily hurt you without provoked wrath from her. And yes she does own me.**

**Jericho: O-O**

The building was crumbling underneath my feet, and the closest building was too far to jump onto. I grited my teeth as I saw the chunk of concrete next to me give way and fall to the street below. I had only one choice, to use Red Fang's speed to jump from this building to the next, but Red Fang may not want to be helpful. **(A/N Red Fang is an alter ego to SilverFang, and a seperate conciousness altogether. Red Fang's speech will be underlined italics.) **_'Why should I help you?' _Red Fang asked in her raspy growling voice. I smirked. 'If I die, then you die too.' Red Fang widened her black eyes in surprise. _'Alright, use my speed, but that's it!'_

I smiled as I crouched on the ground. I made a dead sprint for it, and using the extra speed, I leaped onto the next building but almost didn't make it. I clung to the edge, my claws slipping off a little, but I still managed to pull myself up. I changed to human and wiped the sweat off my brow, catching my breath and laying down on the roof. ''Well.. that almost didn't...work.'' I breathed. Hunter spotted me on the roof and landed on it, reverting back to his human self.

He was kind of tall, with short brownish-red hair with a blue streak on the left side of his bangs. He had on a red and black Linkin Park park T-shirt, with cargo pants with a dragon head buckle on the belt, and black Vans with white laces. Some might call him handsome, but not me. He was a stinking pig to me! He laughed at me while walking my way.

''Ah, so the mighty wolf is reduced to gravaling at her brother's feet?'' He mocked. His voice was smooth and calm, but held some authority to it. ''I expected more.'' I growled at him, and tried to stand up but he kicked me in the side of the head, throwing me into the helipad located in the center of the complex. I held a hand over my bleeding temple, trying to resist the aluring smell of the copper tasting liquid. I shook my head to clear my mind, but Red Fang kept urging me to just let her take over. 'Not a damn chance.' I screamed at her in thought, which she was visibly shocked by.

Hunter tilted his head, his blue eyes looking down on me. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifted me up off the ground and slammed me into an air conditioner unit. Both of his hands were around my throat. He was trying to choke me! I kicked him in the gut and he dropped me. I went in for a round-house kick, but he grabbed my foot and threw me off the building.

I flailed my arms, hoping to grab a pole or something, but my arms just felt air through them. Hunter jumped off the building and he followed me down. He caught up with me and we started a mid-air battle. He punched me in the face multiple times, but I got a lucky shot to his jaw, knocking his head to the side. At that moment, I grabbed his shoulders and flipped him underneath me so that he'd hit the ground first. He caught me by the neck and wrapped his fingers around it, pullling me foward and underneath him again. I grabbed his shirt and started to brutally knee him in the gut, while punching him in the face with my opposite hand. I hit him hard enough in the nose to cause it to run with blood.

He smacked me, pulled me off, and kicked me away into the pavement. He landed feet first on the ground, standing up apposed to me laying on my back in a mound of dusty concrete. He wiped the blood on his sleeve, and calmly walked to me. He stood over me, eyes blazing like fire. He smiled and grabbed my shirt again. He pulled me from the concrete mess and hoisted me up over the ground. ''Oh come on, impress me.'' I taunted, getting a huff in return. His face turned to the scaly reptile face of a dragon, showing many of his teeth poking up from his mouth. He smiled a toothy grin before opening his jaws, letting hated air escape from his body. He was going to use his fire! I saw the fire from the back of his throat lighting up, and I squrimmed in his grasp, but his dragon talons were very strong.

I got scared. I thought he was gonna kill me, but before I could say my prayers, a giant red hand grabbed Hunter from behind. It pulled him away from me and threw him across the road and into an office building not too far away. It was Argent, no doubt. The silver-skinned girl flew down from the roof she was standing on and helped me to my feet. Kole, Gnarrk, and Red Star soon followed her to my location. They all stood in front of me, waiting for my scaly sibling to return. ''Guys, go. This is _my _brother and _my_ fight.'' Red Star looked at me. ''No. If he hurts you, it's our fault for not helping you.'' I frowned. ''Too late for that.'' I pointed to the fresh blood in my hair and on my face. He just blinked his blank green eyes. ''Go. Now.'' I warned. ''He'll kill you for interfering with this.''

''Damn right, Jessie.'' Hunter laughed, emerging from the building without any damage done to him. ''Perhaps another time, then, but not now. It's a bit unfair now.'' He winked at me before his black wings appeared from his back and he took off. I slumped to the ground, being supported by my hands. ''Hey, are you alright?'' Kole asked, jumping off of Gnarrk's back. ''Y-yeah. I think so...'' I answered, catching my breath again. ''Holy frigg man. I had no idea what it felt like to fight him. I've only sparred with him, even then he kicked my ass.'' I sat down, but my body had other plans. I just fell back onto the broken road, completly wiped out. ''Can we go home now?''

**Back at the Tower...**

Everyone was talking about what my brother did as we entered the main room. I was greeted by some worried people, and given a few pats on the back for saving all those trapped office workers. I was told that no one was killed in the incident, but a few were badly burned and one person could never walk again. I sat down on the kitchen flor and rumaged through the fridge, looking for one of the cans of Root Beer, some ice cream, and some whipped cream. I only found the ice cream and soda. ''Man, what happened to all the-? Oh wait, Cyborg shoved it in my face.'' I gave an angry look at him. He was lucky the ice cream was Girl Scout Thin Mint flavored, or else he'd die very quickly. I grabbed a bowl and spoon and started to get some of the ice cream. After I got as much as I wanted, I sat at one of the tables and cracked open my soda.

Normal POV

The others stared at the girl as she just quietly ate her icy treat, avoiding eye contact with them at all costs. Jinx sat next to her friend, but Silver just kept looking at her ice cream. Jinx frowned and pulled the bowl away. Silver set the spoon on a napkin and set her head on her arms, which were on the table. A melancholy look was etched onto her face. Jinx put her arm around the girl's shoulders, Silver just gave an upset huff.

''Something wrong?'' The cat-eyed girl asked. The wolf just shut her eyes, causing little tears to streak down her face. ''Hey. If somthing's the matter, you can tell me.'' Jinx said, shaking the girl's shoulders a bit. The attempt to gain the wolf's attention was in vein, becasue the girl just sat there and quietly let her tears fall. Jinx hugged her friend, making Silver weakly hug back. ''Here's your ice cream back. I guess talking to you is futile.'' Jinx slid the blue ceramic bowl back to SilverFang.

Silver's POV

I just continued to eat my ice cream. I just fought my brother for the first time ever, and I would have lost if they hadn't saved me. If I can't fight alone by the time that battle happens, then the world is doomed. Jinx was right, talking to me right now is futile and useless. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, but I ignored it. I felt someone flick my ear, and I spun around in my seat to see Jeice behind me. ''Jeice... why'd you do that?" I rubbed my ear angerily. He took the seat next to me, and Simba Bot sat at his feet. Jeice slung his arm over my shoulders, puling me closer to him.

''Jessie... come on. What's wrong?'' He asked gingerly. I lowered my head, pulled from under him, grabbbed my bowl and soda, and headed for the roof. I knew I made Jeice a bit unhappy, but if I'm not happy, then it tends to spread around. I opened the door to the roof to see Kole and Jericho sitting together, music filling the empty air. I noisely kicked the door shut, startling them. ''Oh no, don't mind me.'' I said sarcasticlly,''I'm just going to eat my ice cream up here, away from them.'' I climbed up onto the doorway frame and sat with my back to my friends.

I heard their footsteps coming behind me. ''You know, sitting up there will only isolate yourself more.'' Kole said, a faint smile on her face. I shot her a sidelong glare, which made her jump back. Apparently people find my eyes a bit weird and scary. Mostly because they are a weird color and they are real, but for the most part it doesn't bother me. I use it to my advantage on Halloween, actually. These two tried to worm it out of me why I was so depressed. When I told them about the battle I am supposed to have with my brother but not about the whole ''fate of Earth'', Jericho looked sad.

He told me about his brother, Grant, and how they used to do everything together, but now Grant is gone. He also said that he would never want to fight his brother for anything, not even his own right to live. ''Damn. I never knew you had a brother, Jer.'' I said, ''Alright. I'm gonna tell you two something about the battle, but you can't let anyone know,_ ever_.'' They looked at each other, back to me, and nodded. ''The battle decides the fate of Earth.'' As soon as I said that, Kole started to giggle like it was a joke. ''Kole, I'm _dead_ serious. Why would I even joke about something like that?'' She stopped, and gave me a questioning look. I just folded my arms and tapped my arm with my index finger, waiting for her response.

She looked at me, tilting her head, but didn't say a word to me. Jericho mirrored her posture. Green and blue eyes stared at me, wanting more of the truth. I caved in and told them about everything. ''If I lose, which is very much possible, then Hunter will gain control of the world and plunge it into mass chaos. If I win, however, the world will not know the villainous deeds my brother has planned.'' The gawked at me. ''Are, you serious?'' Kole asked in a scared/agitated tone. I nodded soloumly. They both grimaced.

''That must be rough. Knowing that you'll have to...''Kole swallowed,'' _kill_ your own brother, just to protect the world.'' I frowned, tears threatening to overtake my vision, but I managed a teary reply. ''I know what I must do, but I don't think I could bring myself to it. That's why I ran away from Gotham, so he couldn't find me. He still found me! After all my efforts to hide, he still freaking found me!'' I didn't want to continue, so I just turned my back to them, brought my knees up and buried my face in my hands, hiding the oncoming tears. I don't like to cry in front of people. I don't feel comfortable doing it when someone can see me. It's an issue of pride, basically.

''I don't want to kill him.'' I sobbed quietly into my hands. ''He may be a jerk destined to kill us all, but he's still my brother. My flesh and blood, he's still family to me. He doesn't seem to acknowledge that, but deep down he loves me. We just have to dig deep enough to find that love... then maybe, just maybe... he'll change...''

**Demon: *hits head against desk* I. Have. To. Stop. Updating. This. One!**

**Silver: Then why don't you?**

**Demon: Because I love it too much to stop!**

**Silver: You stupid girl...**

**Demon: *deadpans* Stupid mutt.**

**Silver: *grabs Demon's throat* WHAT WAS THAT!?**

**Demon: *gets out of Silver's grip* Oh put a sock in it, mutt! **

**Silver: Call me. One more name. And you. Will not. LIVE ANYMORE!**

**Demon: Then I'll never finish this... and you'll automatically die...**

**Silver: O-O P-please continue Demon.**

**Demon: That's what I thought... Now, bye peeps. Don't forget to review! So SilverFang can live some more.**


	10. Cliff Dives and Drama

** The Silver Wolf**

** Chapter 10: Beach time!**

**Demon: DRAMA IS AFOOT!**

**SilverFang: OH HELL NO!**

**Demon: Oh yeah? Deal with it. I'm happy with the feedback you guys, and what you're saying is making me squeal with joy. I love you guys and I'm sorry for the wait, but homeschool is kicking my tail. Okay disclaimer! I own nothing, if I had it my way, then the show would belong to me and I would be rich and happy with my life. I do not own ''I Write Sins not Tragedies'' By Panic! At the Disco**

Today's the day. Everyone get split up and sent to their Towers now. Man, I'll miss them. Oh, did I mention? Beast Boy and Raven are dating now, because of me. Beast Boy wanted to ask Raven out one night, but didn't have the courage to, so I did him a favor, in exchange for something. He can't make any more wolf jokes while they're together in my presence. ''Animal's Honor'', you know? I have my reasons, and I have my pride. Hearin' a ''Big Bad Wolf'' joke makes me want to ring his neck and it's kinda offensive, given my past experiences as a criminal. Now, Green Bean and Ms. Reclusive go out often. It feels good to know that they seem happy together, even if Raven doesn't think he's very funny. I was packing my personal things (clothes, knick-knacks, etc.) into a charchol grey duffle bag, which boar my symbol; a indigo shield marked with a silver paw that had black claws. It had a somewhat thin black line running along the perimeter of the shield, and four shiny vertical silver slashes; two the top, two on the bottom. I had spent almost all my free-time designing the symbol. The blue color represents justice, the shield means ''protection'', the paw print matched my fur color and my mask, and the four silver slashes were my steel-plated incisors. I was humming ''I Write Sins not Tragedies'' in my head as I put my stuffed bulldog, named ''Fresno''**(Californians will understand this)**, on top of my neatly folded green polo shirt. Yes, I have polo shirts. Nothing wrong with that, after all, I'm a tomboy. I was so wrapped up in my packing I didn't notice everyone walking down the hallway, and I mean _EVERYONE_. I didn't look up until someone walked in. ''Knock, knock.'' It was none other than Kid Flash, barging in like he owned the place, which technically was Cyborg...because he built the Tower almost completely alone. He leaned against the wall casually, drumming his fingers on the wall supporting him. ''So.'' He began after everyone was out of the hallway, running a hand through his ginger hair. Oh, this can't be good if he waited. ''Gonna be easy to adapt, huh? After all, your past isn't exactly the cleanest plate at the table, and you're used to running around.'' I set my old silver mask in the bag, eyeing him carefully. I never told him my past. I never told anyone, until about a week ago, when all the girls had a sleep-over. I told them and them only. Jinx is so dog-meat if she told him _anything_. I zipped up my duffle bag, rose up off the floor, and slung it over my shoulder, not once taking my eyes off of him. I stomped up to him, my fur boots making a soft _THUD _as I went. ''Who told you?'' I demanded abruptly, making his smug grin turn into a nervous smile and forcing him into a corner. The silence felt like an eternity passed by every second, making my anger grow until it felt like the entire room was about to fall apart. ''Who. Told. You.'' I demanded again, but a bit slower, allowing the words to sink in. ''Y-You d-did.'' Was he seriously trying to bullshit me? I felt as if I had just lost control of my arms. I let my duffle bag slid off my shoulder before I grabbed his suit with both hands, pushing him further into the corner. ''That's cute, Flash. Try and make me believe that I told you. Hahahaha.'' I chuckled. He could tell that he needed to explain what he meant before I did something violent to persuade him. ''The truth Flash, NOW.'' ''Okay, okay.'' He held his hands up defensivly. ''That sleepover you girls had, remember it?'' ''Of course I remember it. I gave out a deep, dark, secret that night to people who I forced to make a promise not to tell anybody under any circumstances. Your point being?'' He stopped to swallow, as if it was the last time he would get the chance, which it was not. I wouldn't kill him, but a punishment would come. ''I may have... eavesdropped on the conversation.'' He said slowly. My face turned a light shade of red and my face wrinkled as I openly snarled at him. ''But I didn't tell any of the guys! I didn't tell anyone else, I swear!'' He put up two fingers and stuck the opposite hand over his heart. I just dropped him to the floor, I didn't even notice that he hadn't been in contact with the floor until I let him go. I stared down at him, rage bubbling in my throat as I spat a warning. ''Don't you dare tell anybody, especially Robin. If The Justice League or even the God damn media got word of this, my hero career, my _life_ and everything I've worked to achieve... _POOF_,'' I snapped my fingers close to his face,'' gone, just like that. If I get thrown into jail, I'll know who couldn't keep their mouth shut.'' I growled with spite dripping off every word. ''Leave.'' He sat there. ''NOW!'' I yelled. He picked himself up and stumbled to the door, hastily opening it and running down the hall with his blazing speed. I eyed the door with my lips drew back in a semi-snarl. I reached down and grabbed my duffle bag, angrily throwing it back over my shoulder. I'll just have to take Flash's word for it that he won't be a tattle-tail. Why would he break his promise? He knows I'll chase him down to the ends of the Earth if he told a soul. It was about noon when I had a thought. All the Titans, yes even Titans East, were here, so let's have one final _hurrah _before we split into our respective teams? Let's go do something fun, I thought, like go out to the movies or go to the beach? It was spring after all, and Jump gets hot during the first few days of spring. I set my bag down on the counter top, and looked for Robin. He'd let us go if enough of us pleaded. I found Kole and Jericho sitting together on the sofa with Gnarrk eyeing Jer cautiously. Kole was sitting in Jer's lap, due to the fact that there was little room on the sofa to begin with. I saw Kid Flash sitting with Jinx in one of the booths, and shot him a glare. He didn't notice, of course. Argent was sitting with her boyfriend on the floor near the huge window. They were having a contest to see who had better control over their powers, by making little shapes and such in the air. Hot Spot was losing, big time. Thunder was playing with the little ones while Lightning hovered above, watching this act of ''foolishness with infants''. The others were just hanging around, quite literal for Beast Boy. I hadn't noticed him on the ceiling as a koala bear, so when a sudden weight dropped onto my shoulders, I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone stopped to look at the cause of distrubance. I was trying to pry the annoyence off, but he was just out of my reach. Being as agile as I am, I back-flipped and managed to knock him off. Before he could change back, I grabbed him by the scruff and held him up. ''Raven, come get your boyfriend before I rip his ears off.'' And there she was under the counter, nose buried in a book as always. She looked up from the page and saw the green koala in my grip. She sighed, closed her book (but not before marking her page), and walked over. She looked down at him with one of those rare smiles, and took him off my hands. She cradled him in her arms for a second bfore he was set down on the ground. He changed back with a red blush over his face. ''Raven, that wasn't funny.'' He whispered, leaning in so only she could hear. Raven smacked him over the head. Oh, so that cradling thing was to embarass him? Jeez, talk about cold. I laughed at them for a second before I spotted Jeice and Simba Bot on the ground. Jeice comes from the same background I do. Not the same family, mind you. His ancestor was ''Panther who treads on gold'', a brave warrior who was respected and thought to be a god. He was wise and had a very kind heart, so I've heard. The books I've read on him say he was never real, that he was a myth. Jeice knows better. His family once guarded the tomb of the fabled warrior. My ancestor at the time was no one important, just a regular warrior who fought under ''Panther who treads on gold''. Panther actually saved my ancestor from being killed by settlers. You won't find any of this in the history books, because the story of the golden panther was just assumed to be a lie. The white settlers that believed the story once went after the Panther of Gold, assuming it was just a statue made of gold that they could steal. They found the panther's most prized possession instead. A pendant, to be exact. An emerald encased in a thick piece of clear crystal with a chain of gold and bones. A settler touched the stone, and out of it came a ghostly panther of golden light. The settlers were killed by a cave-in caused by the panther, but the stone was completely fine. The emerald's in some stupid museum in Texas now. Jeice can't prove his relation to it, so they get to keep it. Jerks. Jeice was batting Simba's face, making the lion cyborg want to play. Yes, Simba's half robot. Did I forget to mention that? Oops. ^_^' My bad. The little lion wriggled his haunches and pounced on Jeice, grabbing the back of his light blue shirt with his powerful jaws. Jeice couldn't react fast enough before the little lion was on top of his master. Simba Bot used to call another boy master. Jeice's brother, Erin, was on a safari trip with some friends when they found the half-dead lion-cub. Simba's mother was dead, shot by poachers for her fangs, and they were ripping out Simba's when Eric's truck pulled up. They took off, and Eric helped the poor thing survive. Simba without armor would have no legs, one ear, no bottom jaw, and only half of his teeth. Poor guy. Eric passed away a couple years ago, after a pipe bomb blew up his caravan SUV in Iraq. Jeice said that Eric managed to save his commanding officer, his teammates, and a few bystanders, but not himself. Eric went up a rank for it; Jeice carries the medal on a chain under his shirt. And, I've notice four dog tags on Jeice. Two belong to him, but I think the other two are his brother's. I wouldn't know, because I can't see them. It explains why he loves the military so much, though. Let's get back on topic here, shall we? I went around the room, asking everyone if they wanted to go to the ''Moss Cliffs'', a place I know near the ocean were the cliffs vary in size and do not get dangerously tall. Your chances of hitting any of the cliff sides are about as good as finding a pair of bicycle handle bars in your couch. Unless you're very weird, the chances of that happening are .01%. I got most of the guys to agree, but with the girls? A whole nother story... until I brought up the tide pools and romatic views at sunset. I know, I know, I'm evil. But hey, I never said I'd be 100% good all my life, now did I? Now, all that's left is to get Robin to agree. Won't be hard, after all, I've got almost everyone backing me up. Moment of truth. I walked up to Robin nonchalontly, letting my tail swish back and forth with excitement. I stopped right behind him, and turned to the others, who had all gone silent. I freaked. I lifted my hand up and turned my palm toward the ceiling, rising it up in circular motions, trying to get them to talk again. Too late. Robin turned around on my actions. Jericho noticed before anyone else did. He got my attention by snapping his fingers and when I looked at him, he pointed to the person behind me. I froze. ''Why is everyone so... quiet?'' He asked like someone just crashed a big party. I spun on my heel and faced him, my hands interlocked behind my back. ''Hey, fearless leader.'' Nice job, you dumbass. Way to be a suck-up. ''I went around and asked everyone, and I do mean _everyone_, if they wanted to go to a place called 'Moss Cliffs'. It's not too far from here, it's very fun and _safe_, plus it's got tide pools for the little ones and at the end of the day... the most beautiful sunset at the greatest spot in the city. Everyone said that it sounded like fun, so... can we go?'' I finished with my puppy-dog face, the one that not many can resist. He sat there for a moment, pondering the idea. The wait was killing me. I felt like I was about to explode from the sheer thought of him saying no. That's where I was wrong. I saw the corners of his mouth curl a bit before his desicion was final. ''Titans, let's go have some fun.'' A collective cheer went up amoung the resonable group of heros. Some high-fived, others fist-bumped, but me? I just let out a ''Whoo-hoo!'' and fist-pumped. ''But...'' Oh no. ''We have to be back before the sunset is over.'' A small murmer of disapproval came from the group. I turned my head around. ''Oh come on! At least we get to do something!'' I said, my temper starting to show. That shut them up. Everyone scarmbled to get ready. The boys who wanted to swim got their swin trunks and such. The girls got ready too. I did not. I was leaning against the wall when I saw Hot Spot walk up, in all of his flame-print glory. I tried to contain my laughter at his outfit. He stopped walking and looked at me, seeing me in nothing more than a surfer's suit. He raised an eyebrow at this. ''You surf?'' I got myself under control. I made the ''50/50'' gesture. He scoffed. ''What? Oh, haha, a girl who surfs. Must be a first for you, huh, Spot?'' I saw him grind his teeth at the nickname. ''Won't be surfing though, don't have a board... yet. I'm cliffing-diving instead. It's fun. I can teach you if you want.'' He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Beast Boy running in and shouting ''SPRING BREAK!'' Raven slowly trailed in after him, book in hand, and her cloak covering her entire body. Hot Spot was rolling on the floor laughing at Beast Boy's snorkle goggles, given that they were neon green. ''Beasty, you don't need snorkle goggles, you can turn into a a freaking fish.'' I deadpanned. It's as if the idea just dawned on him as he ripped the snorkle mask off his face. ''Oh, that's right.'' I just facepalmed. Raven grabbed the googles and threw them onto the counter. I caught sight of her hand, no sleeve cuffs. I thought she didn't like water. I smiled. Oh, this is going to be fun.

As soon as we got there, I ran to the highest cliff I could find, which was about 70-feet tall. The cliffs were set up very well. Curving out to the left was the Minor's Jump, which was only about a 10-foot drop. Curving to the right was the Daredevil's Plunge, a 45-foot man-made slide that was as heart-pumping as it was smooth. It curled like a real waterpark ride and had a waterfall inside which is why it's so fun. You ahd to jump over the mouth of the waterfall to ride it. That last was one that no one ever dared to jump off. There was a sign planted in the grass, with bold black letters. ''_Dead Man's Drop. Be careful.''_ I just shrugged it off. Whatever man. I saw the others below, and I let out a howl. They all looked up at me with awe, some even with horror. ''ATTENTION! THIS CLIFF IS NOT TO BE JUMPED OFF BY ANY OF YOU! THE RISK OF DEATH IS TOO GREAT FOR INEXPERIENCED CLIFF-DIVERS! CLEAR THE MIDDLE!'' I just wanted to warn them. This thing has been known to kill people, hence it's nickname. I saw them fan out from the center, which was where I aimed for. I stepped back about 6 feet before getting into formation. ''3...2...1... GO!'' I heard from below, and I sprinted for it. As soon as my feet left the edge, I felt the cool air rush past me. It's hard to describe. My whole sense of gravity didn't exist anymore, and it was thrilling! I wanted to do some tricks, so I did. I changed to wolf and used my claws to catch the grey rocky wall. They thought I chickened out, until I back-flipped off and jumped onto the Daredevil's slide. I switched back to human and surfed it down. Good thing the walls of the slide are kinda tall. I saw the end of the slide and the white water and prepared myself. I almost slipped off, but managed to stay on until it was over. I popped up to the surface, seeing smiling faces and the smell of hot-dogs entered my nose. I pushed my hair back out of my face as I got praise for my trick. ''How'd you do that?'' I heard Melvin ask from the tide pools. I leaned over the edge of the rocks, smiling. ''It takes years of practice to cliff-jump properly, and what I just did? Ooo, that takes a lot of courage and a lot of power. No fear and no mistakes, or else it won't go right. It's easy to get hurt up there.'' Her face protrayed such amazement. ''Bobby says that he wants to try.'' I blinked. ''Bobby wants to try? Off of there?'' I pointed up to Deadman's Drop. She nodded with a bright smile. ''Uh...'' My mouth hung open. A little girl's teddy bear wanted to jump off the deadilest drop on the West Coast? This gonna be fun.

**Demon: NO MORE FOR TODAY! **

**SilverFang: I wanted to see Bobby jump off the cliff. *pouts***

**Demon: Well, maybe next time. I need a break. I've writing this for the last... *checks calander* ... 6 weeks. Homeschool is kinda easy, but what's not is the fact that I'm farther behind than anyone else. So I have to catch up by the time TCAP's (TN state tests) come around, which will be after Spring Break, which is next week. **

***a collective gasp from the Titans***

**Demon: HOW ARE YOU ALL IN HERE!**

**Melvin: Magic!**

**SilverFang: At least she's happy about it.**

**Demon: *sighs* Okay, I'm too tired to say goodbye. So can you all do it for me?**

**Everyone: BYE! **


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11: Bobby takes a dive**

**;P I hope you don't mind a smaller chapter and I noticed the spacing error with 10. I don't know what happened and I can't fix it! :? **

**Disclaimer: I do own th- Wait, no I don't. Meh. *shrugs* **

''Look there he is!'' She hollered smiling like she had just gotten a brand new pony. I looked up at the cliff, seeing a mass of light and dark brown standing at the top. How'd he get up there so fast? Melvin probably made him fly or he got up there while we were talking; whatever the case may be, Bobby better not get the stuffing ripped out of him. I do not want to make a 6 year-old with reality-bending powers upset over a damn living teddy bear. I saw Bobby preparing to go, yet at the last second... right when he was about to jump, he just stepped away from the edge. Everyone groaned and murmers of ''What a chicken'' and ''Cowardly bear'' were passed back and forth behind me. Melvin must've heard them because she turned around and yelled,'' Shut up! Bobby's brave! Watch him!'' Timmy Tantrum, who was sitting on the edge of a tide pool with his blankie in his hand and his feet in the water, pulled his thumb out of his mouth at his sister's outburst. Teether didn't care. He just splashed water in Raven's face. Beast Boy laughed as the water dripped off her face, until he was picked up and thrown into the large pool where I was, without a hand being laid on him. Teether started laughing at Beast Boy, making Bumble Bee and a few of the girls go ''Aw!'' I placed my hand above my eyes to block out the sun and squinted, only to find no trace of the bear who was standing there earlier. I looked at Melvin, whose eyes shone like the clear water, as I heard her whisper eerily ''He's coming!'' and she held out the ''o''. Not a good sign. I heard the loud gruff of Bobby as he peeked over the edge. From his nose up was all you could see of him, but I knew that he was smiling. His face sank away slowly, like he was trying to scan the area as much as he could before he jumped. I better do something. ''Guys.'' Complete silence. ''We'd better move. I just saw Bobby, and he didn't look like he was going to come down the long way.'' Everyone that I could see gave me a skeptical look. I heard the tell-tale sound of claws on rock and I saw the big guy coming down. ''Gah!'' I screamed in shock, and I scrambled out to the furthest edge. Everyone followed my actions, except for Beast Boy, who had just risen to the surface. Bobby was coming down fast and Beast Boy window of opportunity was shrinking much faster. ''Beast Boy! Move!'' He stopped and looked at me, then upward, and then his ears flopped down. ''Oh shit.'' He said as a shadow hovered over the water. Ugh, it's up to me, I guess. Without thinking, I swam foward as best as I could through the water. You guys ever try doing that through water that goes up past your waist? Yeah. And where BB is, is about 8 feet away. I knocked him out of the way just as Bobby came down. That was waaaaaaay too damn close. His weight caused a HUGE splash getting all of us wet in one go. My arms shot up and blocked every part of my face. A huge surge of water crashed into me and I heard everyone protest being soaked to the bone with freezing water. I lowered my arms when I flet it was safe. I spotted the bear in the center. I looked at Bobby. He was soaking wet and sitting down straight up in the water, his black dot-like eyes meeting my grey-blues. Everyone was silent. No one moved. No one spoke. The icy tension grew with each second that ticked by. Finally, a small laugh erupted from one of the tide pools. We all looked over to see Teether laughing. He was rocking back and forth, his little hands on his toes. He was laughing... at me? Apparently so, because what he did next proved it. He lifted a hand and pointed at me. ''Puppy!'' He squealed with delight, nearly falling backward in the process. I gave him a supercillious(1) look. Raven gasped and picked Teether up. ''That was his first word!'' She said happily. Teether stopped laughing. He put grabbed Raven's hair and pulled sharply. Raven grimaced then yanked her hair back from the toddler, making his laugh return. I sighed and shook my head. I set my arms on the rocks and hauled myself out of the water. I grabbed my towel and started to dry off. Well, today was quite fun. Wouldn't you say?


	12. IMPORTANT! READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!

** Silver Wolf: Chapter 12: SilverFang tells a story**

**Yes, yes. I know. '' No updates for how long?!'' is probably what you want to scream at me. Chances are, you're screaming at the computer. Spring Break is over and the next two weeks are test prep. This test is the state test, and if I fail it, I'm being held back. I can't just take it at the computer either. I have to go to a specified place for the test. Both stories are going on hiatus until I know it's safe to continue them. READ EVERYTHING ABOVE, OR YOU WILL BE VERY CONFUSED!**

**Disclaimer: Me == Owns nothing. **

We're leaving. All of us. Splitting up and going to our new homes, our new beginnings. Titans North, bags in hand, walked up to our brand-new T-Ship. Cyborg had been building more of them with help from his father and his father's engineeers. Everyone had one. Titans North had a light blue and white camo-coated paint job. Titans South had a light tan one. Titans Equat. had a purple one. And Titans Central gets a yellow one. I leaned against the ship, wondering where the wind will take me. Maybe I'll become an idol in Canada? I chuckled. No. That can't happen. Even if it did, I would be an easy target for old Clown Face. I took a quick glance at my teammates, recalling their powers, strengths, and weaknesses. I felt my heart stop when I remembered the sheer number of Joker Gang members. If they found me, if they found _us_... No. I shook my head clear, sticking a cold hand over my forehead. I slowly breathed in and out, trying to calm my nerves before they got the best of me. If he got ahole of my friends or even me, I would fight to the death... that's a promise. I sighed, sliding farther down the aircraft with a frown. I brought my knees up my chest and hugged them, much like a kid. I rested my chin inbetween my knees and just sat there, staring at nothing. I blew hot air out of my nose when I heard the ship creak. I put my hands on the ground and picked myself up. I stared at the decent dent in the side of the ship. Should I run away or should I fix it? I rested my hand on my chin in thought. Fix it, I guess. I lifted my hand away from my chin and rested it on the dent. I felt the magnetic connection link up and started to pull the dent outward. Fast enough so it could be fixed before someone saw it, but slowly enough so I didn't pick up the ship in one go. I ran my hand over the spot after I fixed the dent. Smooth as glass. Thank Lupus I had my metal powers, or else I'd be dead meat. Too bad that they're so weak. I was too deep in thought to notice that my arm was super itchy, that is until the itch traveled to the spot right behind my ear. I started to scratch it, but as soon as I set my hand down, it started again. ''What the...'' I whispered, scratching the spot again but a little bit faster. Only a couple seconds ticked by until it started up again! ''Okay, what the hell is going on?'' I asked through clenched teeth. Soon, I was in wolf form on the ground, trying to rid myself of this acursed itch. I was writhing on the floor, using the stony walls, and practically scratching my fur off to make the annoyence disappear. I was too busy to notice that my teammates had walked up to the ship, until a voice spoke up. ''What on Earth are you doing?'' I lifted my head up and looked at them. A sheepish smile played on my face as I answered with ''Don't know. But my back feels like it's on fire.'' After a pause like felt like years passing by, I abruptly shot up from the floor as a human. ''Oh my god, why am I itchy!'' I started to vainly reach the itch on the middle of my back. I heard a ''Hmm'' from Red Star as he put a hand on his chin. ''What are you 'hmm'-ing about?'' I asked/growled at the Russian. ''You have fleas.'' I started laughing at this remark. ''Fleas? I don't think so! I'm more human than I am wolf, Red Star. It's impossible for those suckers to infect me!'' I continued to roll on the floor with laughter until he said something, something that just grinds my gears. ''Are you sure?'' I stopped laughing and got off the floor. I stuck a hand on my hip as I spoke. ''Okay, first off; I'm 50% animal, 50% human. Second off; I only have hair on my head, my ears, and my tail. Those places haven't felt itchy at the least. What now?'' I used my smart-ass shrug when I was done speaking. ''What else could it be then?'' Kole asked, pointng a finger at me. ''Uh... I don't know. Could just be an allergic reaction to something.'' How in the hell was I supposed to know what was happening to me? ''But, you're not allergic to anythin.'' Argent pointed out. Damn it all to hell. ''Okay, so hypothecially speaking, if I did have fleas, what do I do to get rid of them?'' They all looked at each other before looking back at me. ''You'r not going to like it.'' Argent said with a sigh. I stomped my foot.'' What is it? Shaving me?'' I chuckled. They all shook their heads no. Finally, it dawned on me. ''Oh hell no! Anything but that!''

Soon we were flying to our new home, after saying goodbye of course. I kinda got Melvin and the Toddler Squad to cry a bit, but that's okay, because I'll get to see them again soon. I stretched my arms and sank in my seat, feeling a bit tired. What am I going to with myself? Might as well catch some Z's, this is gonna be a long trip. My eyes were about to close when this happened. _''Girl, sit up.''_ Argent's voice scared the crap outta me. I immediatly sat up in my seat. ''That wasn't funny. You almost literally scared the crap outta me.'' I heard her laugh through the comm link. ''That's not funny!'' I screamed into the headset's microphone. I heard everyone laugh. I sank in my seat, my face taking on a red tint. ''S-Shut.. up.'' I mumbled. _''You still need to sit up.''_ I ripped the headset off. ''Hey, Argent?'' ''Yeah?'' ''Screw you.'' I said before throwing the headset on the ground. I heard angry chatter from the device, probably Argent trying to scold me again. Already bad enough that I'm going to have to be bathed for these stupid bugs thinking I'm an all you can eat buffet, but now I've got Argent acting like my parent. I grabbed the headset and put it back on. ''Naw, I'm kidding Argent. Just stop acting like that. I'm slouching because I'm tired, that and I have really bad posture. But not everyone was raised to be proper and clean cut, like you were.'' I heard everyone laugh, except for Argent. _''HEY!''_ I started to smirk. ''Not so funny when you're the joke, now is it? Anyways, I'm looking forward to seeing our new home. I asked Cyborg to put a mini room on the roof for me. I hope he did.'' I stuck my hands behind my head. _''Why's that?'' _Kole asked. ''I guess I should confess now.'' I began to tell them of my fears. My fears that if the building that I'm currently in catches fire and I'm trapped inside the inferno. It's not something I'm proud of, that little fear, but I just can't help it. An animal's natural enemies are other animals and fire, and I'm half animal so... _''That sounds like something we'll have to cure you of.'' _Red Star said with a dreadful seriousness in his voice. _''Because one of the villians in Canada uses fire-based attacks. Calls himself 'Apachi'.'' _I yawned mockingly. ''What a weak villian name.'' Argent scoffed. _ ''Like _ you _could think of a better one?'' _I sat in silence, arms crossed over my chest, with the most hateful sneer I have ever expressed. _''Oh. That's right. Forget I said anythin!'' _She quickly apologized, knowing what she had just brought up. I sighed, rubbing my temples in frustration. ''Just... stop talking...please.'' I was almost whimpering the last part. I wiped the fresh tears away from my eyes before they fell onto the seat. ''I'm not...'', I paused to sigh, ''I'm not myself today... and I would appreciate it if you guys would respect my wish for no more words on the matter of villians.'' I pulled the headset off, set it in my lap as I rested my head in my hand, and put my arm on the armrest of my cockpit. A frown was clear on my face as let my eyes lazily search the sky for birds or anything else worth my attention. Red Star doesn't know yet, does he? I don't think he does, but since he is the leader of Titans North I'll have to tell him very soon. But they don't know how hard it is to carry such a burden, the burden of a damned past. The nightmares, the visions... they keep me awake at night and hide in the darkest places in my mind. I can't count the times I've woken up in the middle of the night crying, scared to the point of never wanting to sleep again. They try to comfort me, but they can't cure my biggest fear, ever. The fear of being found by Joker again. He tried to make us like him, crazy and without a sense of humanity. The gas didn't work on us, neither did the shock toture. Our bodies were strong but our will was stronger. Finally, after months of pain and toture, I caved into the treatment. I lost what little innocence I had, and became a killer. Hunter never gave up. He used to fight until he would pass out, trying to break out and find some help. Then, he just stopped fighting. Something in him broke, and he changed. He wasn't my protective big brother anymore, he was a hollow shell at the ready for commands. No longer did I see the glint of happiness in his eyes, instead I saw savagness and greed. And... anger. So much anger. Was he angry at me? At the Joker? At Harley? Or at his own fate? I could never tell. He wasn't an easy book to read, he never was. I remember how it before we became villians. It was when he was 12, and I was 6. We had just lost our parents, and were alone. We lived in an abandoned apartment building for a year. We hid from the world. Joker had tried to kidnap us, but we ran away before he could. We avoided anyone at all costs, even going as far to become ''ghosts'' and scaring people away. Word of the ''hauntings'' spread through the city like wildfire. People had photos of us, but we were always far away so the picture wasn't clear. We had set up strings and such on the doors so they would slam and open. The strings broke very easily, so evidence was easy to cover up. We even made howls and footsteps. It was quite fun for awhile, until the police came one day. They were there to make sure that there wasn't any funny buisness going on. We scared them so bad that one of them peed his pants. They ran back and told Gordon what happened. More police came that time... armed with guns, tear gas, flashlights, tazers, the whole kazoo. We were outnumbered, and scared of what they would do to us if they found us. We had nowhere to go, nowhere to hide this time. We had been cornered in the basement. We stuck to playing hit-and-run, or as Hunter called it ''Tease the Middle Monkey''. We had managed to knock-out a couple officers and we took their stuff. We even put scratches on them to look like a ghost really did attack them. Soon, there was only 5 of them left. We thought it would be easy, but Gordon was there. He had called The Justice League to help. They could only spare a few heros, given that this was a small matter to them. We had to stay on the move to avoid being seen, but it was hard. Hunter decided to use bait to lure one of them out into the open. I volunteered.

**Unknown POV (Le Gasp I'm using a different POV?)**

A young girl was sitting on the floor of a abondoned building. Her hair was short and a dirty blonde color, her eyes a vivid blue. Only a single candle in an old lanturn was keeping the room lit. She was alone there, playing with an old blue bouncy ball she'd found. It was her only toy, and her favorite. She was giggling when she bounced it off the wall and it came right back into her lap. She was not very clean, and her clothes were dingy and torn. Bruises were scattered across her body and she had little scraps and cuts on her feet from the splittery floor. She had mark under her eye, a cresent moon. It looked like a fresh brand mark. She seemed to be enjoying the silence more than she should have. She was on the run from the Justice League, but he did not know that he was looking for a child. The girl started to cry, seeing the unending darkness around her. She had been too caught up with her ball to notice that her candle was starting to die. She started to scream as she cried. She cried for mommy or daddy, but alas, they never could come to aid her. They had been gone for about 4 months, felled by the Joker and his men. She screamed for them to come and save her from the nasty darkness, her pleas as saddening as she was small. Oh how she wished they were still alive. How she wished to be in their arms again. To be happy with her brother again. Her entire body shook as she curled up into a ball on the floor and let out heart-wrenching sobs. Batman and Wonder Woman were the closest to the girl's location, so they were the first to hear her pleas. They ran to find nothing more than the dying flicker of a candle, and they watched it burn out. The crying was the strongest in this area though, so the girl had to be close by. Batman pulled out a flashlight so they could see. When the device clicked on, they found the little girl sobbing quietly on the floor.

**SilverFang's POV**

I jolted awake when I felt the ship barrel roll. I didn't know I had fallen alseep until that point. I heard chatter from the headset and picked it up. I set it back on my head and flicked the microphone on. _''Silver you better be awake right now!'' _Argent was so subtle, wasn't she? ''Yeah, I'm awake! What the hell made the ship barrel roll?!'' I hollered back. _''A little family reuion with your brother.''_ Those words did not sound urgent, but they made my heart sink like a lead weight.


End file.
